BROTHER IN LAW
by mistontli
Summary: ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazon y lograr que siga latiendo?
1. Chapter 1

KAGOME

Kagome Higurashi trato de controlar el miedo. Durante la última semana la sensación de que algo iba mal, había aumentado progresivamente hasta hacerse insoportable; como un zumbido constante que tiraba de su nuca obligándola a volver la vista hacia todos lados, esperando que una horda de demonios cayeran sobre ella, o que Naraku en persona (muerto desde hacía cinco años) resurgiera para vengarse.

Sango culpaba a sus nervios, por la ceremonia que se realizaría esa noche, alegando que ella misma se había sentido igual en su momento.

Miroku le había sonreído tiernamente, alegando que en todo caso eran los nervios de la virgen frente al altar, acompañando sus palabras de una mirada lasciva, que Sango corto rápidamente con una bofetada en pleno rostro. Una vez aclarados los conceptos, Miroku le había recordado, que el sello colocado sobre la aldea temprano por la mañana, ese mismo día; sería suficiente si algún demonio vagabundo andaba por ahí. Así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

La anciana Kaede los había escuchado en silencio, mientras continuaba peinando los obscuros cabellos de Kagome, cuando sus amigos se retiraron se acercó a la última portadora de la Shikon no Tama, mirando sabiamente en el fondo de aquellos enormes ojos azules.

- No es prudente ignorar nuestros instintos – le decía mientras colocaba otro par de sarcillos en su sobre decorado peinado - Yo me he sentido inquieta todo el día, tal vez porque mi poder es mucho menor que el tuyo, mi percepción del peligro es muy leve. Mantente alerta.

Nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

* * *

Corría sin descanso entre los árboles, las ramas golpeando su rostro y cuerpo, se detuvo un instante para mirar atrás antes de seguir internándose en las sombras.

A lo lejos brillaba tristemente el resplandor del fuego.

Personas, casas y animales, conformaban los leños de aquella hoguera de pesadilla; que levantaba una densa columna de humo negro hacia el cielo, ocultando las estrellas como una nube pasajera.

Las piernas le dolían de tanto correr entre las ramas cada vez más bajas, las piedras le habían herido infinidad de veces los pies desnudos; que ahora se encontraban llenos de sangre y lodo. El cabello volaba tras ella en desordenados mechones mientras los muchos y delicados sarcillos que lo habían adornado, caían al suelo en su loca carrera.

No disminuyo su marcha, solo tenían una oportunidad y esa era el pozo. Confiaba en resguardar su preciosa carga al abrigo de la energía remanente en la vieja construcción.

Sabía que no podría abrir el portal, lo había intentado durante años antes de aceptar que el viaje que había hecho no tenía retorno. Aun así, la poca magia que quedaba en el pozo serviría para sus propósitos desesperados.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más fatigosos, no estaba acostumbrada a los esfuerzos físicos de esa magnitud, y menos aún con tanto peso en los brazos. La silueta del viejo pozo devora huesos, se perfilo tenuemente gracias a la claridad de las estrellas que se filtraba entre las nubes.

No había luna aquella noche, un enorme disco negro la vigilaba desde el cielo. Mas amenazador de lo que ella recordaba haber visto jamás.

Solo la separaban unos pasos, cuando cayó al suelo. La sensación de calor corriendo arriba por su pantorrilla, el dolor serpenteo por su espalda hasta hacerla jadear. Apretó los brazos asegurando con más fuerza su tesoro.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba coloco una barrera. Justo en el momento en que una garra se estrellaba contra ella, la barrera comenzó a grietarse.

Se arrastró lentamente hasta ponerse en pie de nuevo, la sangre brotaba de múltiples heridas, haciendo que los jirones de su kimono se pegaran a su cuerpo en algunas zonas; a sus pies el goteo continuo había creado un pequeño rio carmesí. Miro un momento a los niños en sus brazos antes de dejarlos caer dentro del pozo y sellarlo con lo último que quedaba en ella de energía espiritual.

La barrera cayó en ese instante. Ella se deslizo suavemente hasta el mullido pasto, la espalda apoyada en la madera, las piernas ligeramente dobladas bajo su cuerpo; las pequeñas manos, llenas de heridas, reposaban finalmente en su regazo; desde lejos daba la impresión de estar descansando tranquilamente, al abrigo del viejo pozo.

Pero la vida se le escapaba con cada latido, y aun entonces seguía orando; invocando a todo poder en el cielo y en la tierra para salvaguardar a los pequeños. Rogando a Kami, que alguien los encontrara al día siguiente y les diera su protección.

No pediría por Ella. No había necesidad. Ya nada la ataba a la vida; lo que había vivido esta noche era lo último que podría soportar. Ella estaba muerta desde hacia un rato, solo que se había propuesto una ultima misión, y ya estaba hecho. Sus parpados pesaban y sentía frio… tanto frio.

Trato de enfocar la mirada hacia la sombra oscura que se acercaba rugiendo su triunfo final hacia ella.

El demonio podía ver la figura diminuta y hermosa, cubierta de sangre y heridas, pero aún viva. La sangre de la deliciosa mujer aun goteaba caliente de sus garras, y el aroma lo estaba poniendo enfermo de ansiedad. Ella era tan poderosa y fuerte, le había tomado mucho vencerla. Sería un bocado exquisito.

Levanto una garra dispuesto a dar el golpe final. La mujer cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro; preparada para morir, pero el golpe final nunca llego.

a ver que les parece?

mistontli


	2. RIN

Que tal, heme aqui con otro chap de esta historia, de antemano les notifico que no soy dueña de Inuyasha ya que el y todo su universo le pertenecen a la todopoderosa Rumiko T. Yo hago esto solo para liberar espacio en mi disco duro! :)

RIN

-¡Hasta luego Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Gracias por traerme! - El menudo brazo de Rin se agito en el aire despidiendo al poderoso Señor del Oeste en un despliegue de humano y sincero afecto hacia el impresionante ser.

El joven a su lado y el kitsune llevaban días esperándola. Por lo que fueron pacientes mientras ella se despedía, observando la figura que se desvanecía en la distancia.

Desde la batalla con Naraku los tres jóvenes se preparaban en sus respectivas disciplinas. Kohaku era cada vez mejor cazando demonios renegados, el pequeño Shippo se había dado un estirón y casi alcanzaba a Rin. Esta última entrenaba duramente con Kagome y Kaede desarrollando más sus habilidades espirituales. Aunque carecía del nivel de poder de cualquiera de ellas, la poca energía sabiamente aplicada y su conocimiento y dedicación a la herbolaria la estaban convirtiendo en una excelente sanadora

Con apenas diez años, la belleza ya se perfilaba en la niña, que seguía tan alegre y dulce como siempre. Rin se acercó corriendo a sus amigos, dispuesta a disfrutar su compañía un buen rato, antes de presentarse con Kaede para sus actividades de costumbre. Pasaría algo más de una semana antes de ver al Señor Sesshomaru nuevamente. Aunque él no le había dado una respuesta clara; confiaba en que el Daiyoukai acudiría a la ceremonia, aunque fuera a lo lejos.

Ya pensaría en eso más tarde, aún faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que esa fecha llegara.

* * *

Los días se habían ido sin sentir, y aunque disfrutaba mucho la compañía de todos ya ansiaba regresar al Palacio del Oeste. Ella se esforzaba pensando en el día en que nuevamente iría a recorrer el mundo con su querido Padre. Rin sabia en su corazón, que Sesshomaru era más un padre para ella de lo que los demás querían aceptar.

Todos rodaban los ojos y le brindaban sonrisas condescendientes cada vez que ella comentaba su sentir respecto al poderoso youkai. Tal vez era muy joven, pero era capaz de sentir el afecto de Sesshomaru hacia ella.

Kagome era la única que la comprendía.

- Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años; Souta mi hermano pequeño, era apenas un bebe cuando sucedió. Mi abuelo es quien nos ha guiado y protegido igual que un padre…así que entiendo lo que sientes Rin.

- Sesshomaru Sama es muy bueno Kagome; si solo no fueran tan cerrados, verían que él es amable y gentil.

- Sesshomaru es bueno contigo Rin, porque le importas. Y a su manera, tal vez; es distinto de lo que creemos. Después de todo no lo conocemos realmente

- ¡Khe! ¡Es un caraculo sin corazón y es lo único que se!

-¡No es cierto joven Inuyasha!

-¡Quieres apostar Rin!

- Inuyasha mi amor…

- ¿Si Kagome?

- ¡SIENTATE!

Aquel día se había reído tanto del joven Inuyasha. Rin siguió andando sumida en sus recuerdos, rumbo al rio para darse un baño y comenzar a prepararse para la celebración de esa noche. El pueblo entero estaría presente y aun tenía que ayudarle a Kaede con algunas cosas. Esa sería sin duda una noche para recordar.

* * *

Un rvw al dia mantiene a mi neurona jorobada trabajando con alegria!

mistontli


	3. JAKEN

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON CREACION Y PROPIEDAD DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T.**

COMO SOY MUY LINDA LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO A SU AMABLE CONSIDERACION.

JAKEN

Su querido amito estaba de peor humor esa mañana que de costumbre, y no es que se quejara. Él le debía mucho más que su vida.

El temido Señor del oeste había salvado a su pueblo, y el decidió seguirlo en retribución. No era gran cosa, pero su vida estaba y estaría siempre al servicio de su "Amo Bonito".

Al principio era bien difícil que el Señor Sesshomaru le hablara o le contase sus planes, pero conforme los siglos pasaron, fue surgiendo una relación más bien extraña entre ellos. Todos coincidían en que lo trataba muy mal. Pero eso era solo cuando se le acumulaba demasiado estrés, a veces Jaken intuía que lo hacía solo por divertirse a sus costillas, y es que el pequeño youkai, había sorprendido la sonrisa en el rostro de su temido señor, luego de darle un golpe que finalmente no era doloroso para un demonio como él.

Los años habían hecho ver a su amo su habilidad como secretario y ayudante de cámara, hasta un día en que lo dejo en palacio sin decir palabra. Jaken aun recordaba con gran satisfacción, la mirada ligeramente sorprendida del Daiyoukai, al ver que su amado palacio no se había desmoronado en su ausencia sino que se mantenía funcionando como si el Señor de la casa siguiera ordenando desde sus aposentos.

Desde entonces Sesshomaru lo dejaba a cargo del manejo del Shiro cuando tenía que salir a recorrer el territorio.

Había vivido muchas y emocionantes aventuras con su amo, conocía aspectos de su personalidad que los ajenos a el nunca creerían. Sabía por ejemplo lo mucho que le gustaban las manzanas, le encantaba sentarse bajo un árbol y comer una tras otra, siempre las más jugosas y dulces. Su amo odiaba el aroma del sándalo, por lo que estaba prohibido su uso en cualquier rincón de palacio. Conocía a los pequeños youkai, hijos de la servidumbre que se colaban a hurtadillas a los jardines privados para cortar alguna fruta, Sesshomaru jamás los reprendió. Sabía que bajo su apariencia de frialdad e indiferencia, su Señor ostentaba generosidad y bondad, cualidades no apreciadas entre los youkai, y que nunca se permitía mostrar. Sabía sus secretos, tal vez porque Sesshomaru no lo veía como una amenaza o quizás… quizás era que confiaba en él.

El caso es, que lo entendía hasta cuando su amo no hablaba, lo que a ojos de Sesshomaru, era sin duda su mejor virtud.

Jaken, andaba despacio hacia la cocina, con las indicaciones de los platillos que debían servirse en la cena. La pequeña Rin regresaría de la aldea, para pasar unos días en casa con ellos. Su diminuto corazón de reptil dio un ligero aleteo de felicidad, y se reprendió mentalmente por concederse un momento de debilidad con sentimientos que no le correspondían. Pero es que se había encariñado con aquella cachorra, era alegre y dulce, inocente y pura, capaz de ver más allá de la apariencia de los que la rodeaban y sentirse cómoda y segura en compañía de los terribles demonios que eran el mismo y Ah- Un. Entendía su confianza inmediata en su Señor, era demasiado hermoso para parecer letal. ¿Pero él? Y sin embargo la niña lo abrazaba y llenaba de mimos como si viera a su abuelo, en ocasiones se atrevía a llamarlo con ese término cariñoso. Y aunque el la reprendía a los gritos, en su mente daba gracias por disfrutar del afecto desinteresado de la pequeña.

Le dolían sus ausencias, y tal vez era muy notorio porque su amo le había recordado que era humana, y por tanto debía pasar tiempo con los suyos. Por eso salía con su Señor cuando él la visitaba en la aldea del Joven Inuyasha; joven Inuyasha, aún se sentía extraño por llamarlo así. Su amo había dado la orden luego de que vencieran a Naraku, de que su medio hermano debía recibir de su parte y de todos sus súbditos; el trato que merecía un príncipe de la casa Inu. Eso lo sorprendió casi tanto como la risa franca que libero luego de un buen rato, cuando la escandalosa mujer del joven Inuyasha le grito "oneesama" al verlo volando por el cielo después de dejar a Rin en la aldea. Su amo le había dicho que su hermano menor estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía. Algo que no comprendió y no preguntaría jamás.

La cocina, había sido avisada ya de los deseos de Lord Sesshomaru, la habitación de Rin; en el ala principal del palacio, estaba lista para recibirla y un par de nuevos kimonos reposaban en el lecho para su uso. Los sirvientes del palacio se mostraban más animados que de costumbre y es que, la pequeña; humana o no, era del agrado de cuantos le rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos juzgaba a su Señor en base a la compañía de aquella niña humana, todos habían sido testigos en alguna ocasión del afecto que su amo le profesaba

Jaken se acercó nuevamente a la habitación para notificarle a su señor que los preparativos estaban hechos. Lo encontró en su lugar favorito, la ventana que daba al jardín de cerezos, con su diminuto manantial de aguas termales medio oculto entre las rocas. Solía sentarse contra el marco de caoba y dejar vagar la vista por sus tierras.

La habitación era de proporciones colosales, toda cubierta de maderas nobles en cálidos tonos oscuros. Con tres enormes ventanales orientados hacia los puntos cardinales. Permitiéndole abarcar con una mirada el horizonte de sus dominios. En la pared de la izquierda, ocupando casi la totalidad de la misma, colgaba un descomunal mapa de los territorios Inu, el Shiro del Oeste. Todos los asentamientos humanos estaban señalados ahí, cada youkai que se establecía en las tierras del Oeste quedaba añadido de inmediato.

El mapa era no solo útil, sino también hermoso, con montañas y bosques primorosamente detallados. Los manantiales, cuevas, valles y cascadas, plasmados con una cualidad mágica que confería a la imagen el efecto de aire corriendo entre las ramas, y la suave ondulación del agua en movimiento. Logrando que el mapa constituyera una obra de arte en sí mismo.

En oposición, se ubicaba el lecho en un rincón alejado de la puerta, medio empotrado en la pared y cubierto por diferentes capas de seda blanca ligera como el ala de una libélula; daba la impresión de una suntuosa cueva. Las cortinas estaban corridas permitiendo ver el lio de sabanas de seda rojo oscuro de las que se había desprendido hacía poco. Otra cosa de su Amo; solo dormía realmente cuando estaba en casa, y no era partidario de las mañanas. Sus hábitos eran más bien nocturnos. Jaken observo una pila de documentos en una mesita baja cercana a la cama de su señor. Órdenes de compra, querellas entre señores subordinados al Oeste y demás cosas pendientes que ostentaban ya la firma del poderoso youkai, y otras que aún estaban pendientes de revisar. Jaken volvió la vista de nuevo a su amo.

El kimono gris estaba ligeramente abierto en el pecho mostrando la suave piel, ya que no usaba ninguna yukata debajo. Algunas hebras de cabello volaban al viento, libres de la cinta de seda blanca, con que se lo había recogido en una coleta baja.

Tenía una expresión ligeramente sombría, como si algo lo estuviera molestando inmensamente. No se volvió ni una vez mientras Jaken hablaba. El pequeño demonio sapo ya se retiraba cuando su amo se puso en pie llamándolo.

- Prepara mis ropas, saldré de inmediato

-¿Amo? - Jaken observo la ira brillando peligrosa en sus pupilas doradas, antes de volver la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana que daba al jardín de cerezos. Como si pudiera ver la aldea de su hermano desde allí y no le gustara lo que veía.

Sesshomaru volaba convertido en esfera de luz antes de que Jaken pudiera siquiera colgarse de su cola.

* * *

¿Y bien?

mistontli


	4. SESSHOMARU

OBVIAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS, DE SER ASI KAGOME JAMAS LE HABRIA AGUANTADO TANTO A INUYASHA ;)

SESSHOMARU

La vibración en su yuki lo tenía inquieto, no tenía pensado acudir a la ridícula ceremonia de su hermano. Aunque Rin le había insistido bastante, incluso la molesta humana de Inuyasha se había atrevido a solicitarle que acudiera. Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Aun así acudiría a recoger a Rin, no le agradaba que pasara tanto tiempo entre los humanos.

Pese al hecho de que algunos le eran bastante tolerables.

Quien iba a pensar que el inútil de su hermano menor se emparejaría primero, bueno él no tenía ninguna prisa. Su vida, al contrario del hanyou, era bastante extensa, por lo que le quedaban siglos aun para decidirse a escoger una hembra adecuada para procrear un heredero para el Oeste. Hasta entonces él estaba bien así.

La aldea se veía cada vez más cercana, solo un ligero borrón en el paisaje, un puñado de humanos que se habían establecido en el límite de su territorio. Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho cuando le obsequio esa tierra y todos los bosques a su alrededor. No era por gusto, esa había sido la voluntad de su Padre y el honraría esa voluntad, aun cuando no le gustaba. Incluso reconoció a Inuyasha como hermano de sangre; con todos los atributos y tierras que ese título llevaba.

En más de un aspecto le favorecía que el mestizo guardara el límite de su reino, los asentamientos humanos más allá de su frontera iban en aumento, y la presencia de un medio demonio los disuadiría un poco de seguir avanzando hacia el corazón de sus tierras.

El ritmo de sus pensamientos dio un salto cuando el aroma a sangre y fuego le lleno la nariz. El ritmo suave de su corazón se aceleró levemente. La luz de un incendio danzaba donde antes estaba una pequeña y prospera aldea humana. El rumor de la madera al quemarse, de un hueso al reventar por el calor; llegaba a sus oídos.

Pero solo eso, no gritos, ni voces. Lo que sea que había pasado, tenía ya bastante de haber ocurrido.

Congelado en el aire sobre la aldea, recuperada ya la forma humana en la que se sentía, muy a su pesar; más cómodo; busco en el aire un aroma o sonido, algo que le diera una idea de lo que había pasado con Rin.

El flujo de su energía se rebelaba a su control, la furia contra lo que fuera que hubiera siquiera asustado a su protegida, se alzaba peligrosamente cerca de algo muy parecido a la angustia.

Un aroma leve le llego de golpe. Se lanzó en picada hacia aquel sitio. El antiguo pozo devora huesos, el aroma de rin era cubierto por la sangre de la sacerdotisa de su hermano.

El sabía bien lo frágiles que eran los humanos, la mujer debía estar muerta.

Salto dentro del pozo, dentro el aroma de Rin, y del pequeño kitsune era muy fuerte. Ellos habían permanecido en aquel lugar. Algo de sangre se coagulaba en el suelo, sangre de Rin.

Salió del pozo dispuesto a remover los ardientes escombros un a uno si fuera necesario para tratar de encontrar la respuesta. Justo entonces percibió el aroma de Rin, la mujer y el kitsune alejándose de la aldea. Y además el familiar aroma de un viejo aliado. Todos en la misma dirección. El corazón del Shiro.

Asumiendo la forma de un perro gigantesco salió disparado en dirección a su palacio, sin detenerse a buscar más nada en aquella destruida aldea, que a fin de cuentas no guardaba nada de interés para él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS IRAN AUMENTANDO POCO A POCO DE TAMAÑO NO DESESPEREN!

BESOS

mistontli


	5. KOUGA

KOUGA

El hedor lo estaba matando.

Había seguido durante días la dirección que un Kohaku más muerto que vivo le había indicado, Ginta y Hakaku lo acompañaban pegados a sus tobillos. Una semana de infierno, es lo que habia pasado; tratando de controlar a la enorme gata youkai cuando se habían acercado demasiado a los cachorros de Sango. Le habían dado sedantes fuertes y descansaba junto a sus pequeños amos al resguardo de la tribu lobo.

Ayame se haría cargo de ellos, su amada compañera. Y pensar que no quería emparejarse con ella, tenían un hermoso cachorro y ella estaba nuevamente embarazada, su vientre ya mostraba al mundo el orgullo de Kouga.

No esperaba encontrarse con los humanos de Inuyasha durante la partida de caza de aquel día; y menos en la forma en que estaban. El joven cazador estaba tan mal herido que aún no entendía como es que seguía vivo y sanando, lentamente, como todos los humanos, pero de manera constante. Las crías eran otro cantar, tenían muchas pequeñas heridas y necesitaban alimento pero ya deambulaban por toda la cueva junto con su hijo mayor, al cuidado de las ancianas de la tribu, y de Ayame.

Kouga se detuvo un momento en el rio frente a el para tomar un poco de agua, dejando vagar sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto hacia que no veía a Kagome? Si, casi desde su emparejamiento. Se había puesto a organizar su manada por lo que no había hecho espacio para visitar a sus antiguos aliados. Humanos o no, el disfrutaba mucho de conversar con ellos. El monje de mirada compasiva y sonrisa lujuriosa, la cazadora sobrehumanamente fuerte y tan enamorada del monje, el inútil de Inuyasha y el kitsune.

Hecho a correr nuevamente, la aldea ya estaba cerca y el olor nauseabundo se intensifico, trato de prepararse para lo que vería.

Muchos días habían pasado desde que la aldea fue sido arrasada. No había humo y la tierra estaba fría, inusualmente fría. No quedaba una casa en pie, todas habían sido quemadas; entre los escombros brotaba el olor de la carne quemada pudriéndose lentamente. ¿Quién habia causado esta destrucción? ¿Por qué? Las preguntas se repetían en su cabeza, conforme avanzaba despacio entre los restos, buscando algún aroma familiar.

Su nariz casi revienta cuando lo sintió, en el borde de la aldea; cerca del rio. Ginta y Hakaku lo sentían también y se lanzaron a recorrer la orilla buscando entre los arbustos y piedras. Fue Hakaku quien lo encontró. Casi con reverencia, con los ojos muy abiertos tomo aquello en sus manos y se lo entrego a Kouga. El Youkai lobo no lo podía creer, simplemente no era posible. Aunque viendo la medida de devastación alrededor de la aldea…

Le indico a Hakaku que guardara el objeto. Al menos una de sus preguntas ya tenia respuesta, aún debían encontrar más.

Se acercó a la última casa del poblado, la casa de Kaede. Igual que las demás, solo quedaba madera ennegrecida por el fuego, y el tenue aroma de algo en descomposición bajo los restos.

Aquel lugar era una enorme tumba, que abierta; dejaba su contenido expuesto y humillado al sol.

Ginta callo un sollozo, siempre había sido un sentimental, y Kouga no lo reprendió esta vez. El también se sentía…culpable. Sus lobos y el mismo habían hecho cosas como esta en el pasado y no les había importado gran cosa, pero todo había cambiado cuando conocieron a Kagome. La que los trataba como iguales, para quien el aspecto, nivel, tribu o riqueza no significaba nada. Ella les demostró que no todos los humanos odiaban a los youkai, que la convivencia era posible. Por ella es que no habían vuelto a atacar aldeas humanas. Nunca más seria el causante de una destrucción sin sentido, como la que ahora contemplaba.

Siguió andando lentamente entre los restos del pueblo. Buscando, sin saber bien que era lo que realmente buscaba. El aroma le dio la respuesta, se desplazó rápidamente hacia la izquierda, por entre los arbustos. Andando rápido, se alejaba más del pueblo, el rastro se sentía más y más fuerte. Kouga acerco el rostro al suelo, gotas de sangre reseca, y entre las ramas, jirones de seda de algún color desvaído por el sol.

Se apresuró aún más siguiendo el rastro, hasta llegar al pozo. Aquí el olor era muy fuerte, una gran mancha oscura, sangre reseca; se encontraba al pie del viejo pozo de madera. El aroma del Señor del Oeste se sentia aunque muy leve.

¿También él había estado aquí?

Kouga escucho los latidos lentos de su corazón, era tanta sangre. Su querida Kagome no podía seguir viva. Se arrodillo para acariciar el césped teñido por la sangre, cuando un aroma floto levemente a su sensible nariz.

Era un aroma familiar, poderoso. Y se mezclaba con el aroma de Kagome, el tenue rastro del kitsune y otro que aunque conocido no ubicaba bien. La esencia se alejaba internándose en los territorios del Oeste, alejándose de la aldea. El dueño de ese aroma se había llevado a su mujer y al pequeño kitsune que ella protegía. No pararía hasta dar con ellos y llevarlos de regreso con su manada.

Kagome necesitaba su protección y apoyo ahora, y él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. YAMA NO SHIROI

DISCLAIMER: Todo el universo de Inuyasha pertenece a la poderosa Rumiko T, yo solo hago esto por puritito gusto de hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos

A todas las personitas que han dejado un rvw, y me han honrado al leer, agregar esta historia a sus favoritos ¡Arigato!

Ustedes me motivan a seguir rumiando estas locuras. ;)

YAMA NO SHIROI (Montaña Blanca)

La montaña dibujaba su enorme silueta azul contra el cielo obscuro, contrastando con la discreta estructura blanca de su palacio, levemente iluminada por la luz de las estrellas. Había escogido el emplazamiento, los materiales y el estilo. El no usaría el hogar de su padre, en cuanto asumió el papel de Lord del Oeste lo había obsequiado a su venerable madre.

Sin importar que tan lejos vagara, siempre volvía a su morada. Y aunque la vista de su casa lograba enorgullecerlo, lo único que sentía, mientras saltaba la muralla que rodeaba su propiedad para caer en medio del jardín; era ira. Se movió rápidamente hacia el interior del palacio, notando el revuelo entre sus sirvientes y soldados, conforme se acercaba a las habitaciones familiares.

Pudo ver el rastro de sangre que entraba a la habitación de Rin, abrió la pesada puerta de madera obscura con fuerza, casi arrancándola de sus goznes. Sobre el suave lecho descansaba su pequeña humana. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y un pómulo profundamente hinchado, rasguños y rastros de sangre en sus manos, que eran limpiadas suavemente por dos viejas youkai que asistían en palacio.

Jaken permanecía con la vista clavada en el rostro de la joven, mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Su feo rostro de reptil, una máscara de angustia que no creía posible. El kappa estaba tan preocupado por Rin que no había notado su presencia. Se quedó clavado observando la figura, el pecho subía y bajaba débilmente, pero el corazón latía a buen ritmo, y no percibía más heridas que las del rostro y brazos.

Entonces, el aroma que inundaba el cuarto le dio la respuesta, Rin estaba herida pero no de gravedad, la sangre que manchaba sus manos y ropas no era de ella. Acababa de llegar a esta conclusión cuando el pulso de un yuki conocido le golpeo la espalda, giro el rostro apenas para ver una silueta oscura recortada contra el marco de la puerta.

- Al fin llegas Sesshomaru, me he tomado la libertad de invadir tu hogar.

- Hn.

- Si, lo supuse… necesito que veas algo en la otra habitación. - La sombra salió sin esperar respuesta del Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru le siguió fuera del cuarto, tranquilo al saber que su protegida no peligraba, anduvo unos pasos hasta la siguiente puerta, aquí el olor de la sangre era abrumador.

Apenas entrar se sorprendió al ver al kitsune que acompañaba a Inuyasha tendido en un mullido futon improvisado lo más lejano posible del lecho central de la habitación, no tenía mayores heridas que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El movimiento venia del centro de la habitación

Doncellas youkai se afanaban lavando la piel, recitando conjuros, preparando un emplasto de hojas. Al parecer parte del sequito de kai, que se había adueñado de su hogar. Una de sus sirvientas entro corriendo a un lado suyo con un paquete de paños limpios, dejándolos a un lado de los curanderos saliendo veloz nuevamente, llevándose consigo los lienzos que habían sido ya usados.

La voz que lo había llamado le hizo algún comentario sin sentido, seguía cerca de él esperando una reacción, Sesshomaru conocía muy bien el aroma que llenaba el ambiente. No necesitaba acercarse para saber que la que estaba en el lecho era la mujer de su hermano.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar dar unos pasos más cerca.

Le habían lavado y vendado el cuerpo, las piernas, el torso. Solo el rostro había quedado libre de vendajes, y las manos. Recordaba que esta mujer tenía una piel extrañamente blanca, con la cualidad del alabastro, esa curiosa piedra que jugaba con la luz.

Ahora sin embargo, se veía translucida, las venas exangües marcaban una red sobre sus mejillas, los labios; generalmente sonrosados y curvados en una sonrisa, apenas se notaban de tan pálidos. La respiración de la mujer era muy rápida y superficial, podía escuchar el pequeño corazón humano latiendo desbocado, tratando inútilmente de compensar la pérdida de sangre.

¿Qué había impulsado a Kai a traerla a su palacio? Como si escuchara sus pensamientos la voz nuevamente hablo.

-Hum…me intrigo mucho la marca en su muñeca- ¿La conoces?

- Es la mujer de Inuyasha… ¿En la muñeca? – Sesshomaru se acercó al lecho haciendo caso omiso a las malas miradas de los curanderos que veían interrumpida su labor. Se inclinó y tomo la muñeca izquierda de la mujer, reprimiendo el impulso de soltarla inmediatamente al sentir la piel fría bajo sus garras. Ligeramente destacada contra la piel, se veía el débil perfil de la cabeza de un Inu con la melena al viento, la marca del clan Inu del Oeste. Liberó la mano, buscando en la piel del cuello la marca que la señalaba como la hembra de Inuyasha. – No esta.

- Te dije que en la muñeca Sesshomaru, lleva el sello de tu familia.

- Lo he visto Kai. Pero no se supone que lleve un sello familiar.- Sesshomaru se alejó del lecho dejando que los curanderos siguieran en lo suyo. Mientras salía de la habitación, hasta el pasillo siendo seguido por el misterioso ser entre sombras que continuaba con su conversación.

- Pero eso es lo que lleva en su mano izquierda, y es reciente. Cuando la encontré me llamo mucho la atención. Pensé que tu...- Se detuvo de inmediato al ver la mirada helada que le dirigía Sesshomaru – No recordé que Inuyasha había sido reconocido como miembro del clan, así que solo se me ocurrió traerla. Además estaba protegiendo a la pequeña Rin y al kitsune.

- ¿Inuyasha?

-No lo sé Sesshomaru, cuando llegue el lugar era un campo de muerte, la aldea estaba en llamas y no sentí más sobreviviente que la mujer, y los cachorros.

- No pasara la noche

- Le he dado mi sangre.- Kai noto el cambio en el rostro del Señor del Oeste en el preciso instante en que termino de hablar, un pulso leve pero helado de yuki le golpeo de lleno. – Tu hermano está desaparecido, tal vez muerto, y tú no acababas de llegar. La mujer casi no tenía sangre en las venas, no iba a dejarla morir solo para no ofender tu sentido de protección familiar. Es imperativo saber lo que ataco la aldea y dudo que los cachorros puedan decirnos lo que ocurrió ahí.

- ¿Y te importa por?

- ¿Bromeas? La aldea está en la frontera de nuestros territorios.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un instante, notando con molestia que el olor de la sangre se le había quedado atrapado al fondo de la garganta, causando que el sabor le recorriera el paladar. Dulce.

- Hiciste lo correcto. Estoy en deuda contigo por salvar a Rin. Debemos saber que pasó.

- …Creo que no es un evento aislado

-Hn…

- Tú sabes que en mi territorio abundan las aldeas donde humanos y hanyou conviven. Muchos youkai se han acostumbrado a vivir de la forma humana, y han formado familias. No tengo problema con eso.

Sin embargo hace unos meses comenzó una serie de ataques espaciados hacia las aldeas donde viven los hanyou. Humanos emparejados con youkai han sido asesinados brutalmente, y el sanador me dio algo en común con el ataque a la aldea de tu hermano. – Kai extendió la mano hacia Sesshomaru mostrándole tres trozos de metal verde brillante.

-¿Puntas de flecha?

- Hechas con cristales de fuego, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas los emplean para sellar los poderes de las sacerdotisas obscuras o de youkai muy poderosos. Sesshomaru veía los trozos de cristal y luego dirigía a Kai una mirada extrañada. – Las sacó de la espalda de la mujer. Quien haya atacado la aldea, le teme a esa joven; mucho. Fueron necesarias tres flechas para bloquear su poder.

- ¿Y?

-¿No te intriga? Quien haya sido, conocía a la joven y los alcances de su fuerza. Además para bloquearnos tal vez bastaría solo una

- Tonterías

- Cuando ella despierte vamos a averiguar lo que paso realmente.

-Si despierta Kai…- Sesshomaru observo asombrado el rostro de su aliado, al responderle con la voz llena de seguridad.

-Va a despertar Sesshomaru, va a despertar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luna mostraba en el cielo el emblema que Sesshomaru portaba en la frente. Siete noches habían corrido y la miko seguía aferrándose a la vida. Él había llegado a llevar a Tenseiga en todo momento, a petición de una muy débil Rin. La pequeña despertó gritando unas horas después de llegar, y él estuvo a su lado para calmarla.

_- Rin…- la mano de Sesshomaru fue al rostro de la niña que solo entonces dejo de pelear por salir del lecho._

_- Señor Sesshomaru ¿La señorita Kagome?¡Por favor que no muera!- Angustia llenando los enormes ojos castaños de su joven protegida._

_-Está viva – Sesshomaru no quería informarla todavía, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Kai se acercó lentamente a sus espaldas. – Rin ¿Qué paso?_

_- Yo… yo estaba arreglando mi cabello, aún era algo temprano y… Shippo y Kohaku…_

_¿¡Donde están!? ¿Están bien? ¿El señor Miroku y su esposa? ¿Los niños? ¿Kaede? Mi venerable maestra… ¿El joven Inuyasha?_

_Sesshomaru guardo silencio, abrumado por las preguntas de la joven, había hablado tan suave, como si cada pregunta le doliera en el alma, conocedora, aun sin escucharla; de la respuesta a sus preguntas desesperadas. _

_El Daiyoukai no acertaba a responder, una parte molesta dentro de su pecho lo impulsaba a estrechar a la joven entre sus brazos para protegerla del dolor. Pero había otros en la habitación, no podía hacer más que tomar la mano de la joven en silencio. Fue la voz de kai la que respondió por él._

_- Tú, el kitsune y la joven miko eran los únicos vivos en la aldea. – El rostro de Rin perdió el color lentamente, Sesshomaru tuvo el deseo de golpear a su huésped, pero se contuvo para no asustar más a la niña. _

_- Todo fue tan rápido- Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por el rostro mallugado, la mirada vacía al recordar los eventos de la noche. – Yo no sé realmente que fue lo que paso… las llamas comenzaron en casa del patriarca de la aldea, casi en el centro… luego alguien grito, y… había sombras… algo moviéndose en la aldea… algo… mordiendo a las personas…eso…estaba…comiéndose… a todos…¡Había tanta sangre!- Rin se llevó las manos al rostro cubriendo sus ojos como si esta acción desterrara de su memoria las imágenes. – El joven Inuyasha me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a correr; todo estaba en llamas y había varias… cosas entre las llamas. Shippo venia hacia nosotros y le dijo algo a Inuyasha… no escuche. El joven me cubrió con su yukata y me dejo con Shippo, dijo que debíamos ir al rio. Pero yo…tropecé y… no recuerdo…no recuerdo más Señor Sesshomaru. Había tanta sangre…tanta…_

_Sesshomaru veía como en trance el rostro agonizante de Rin, cuando un brazo blanco con bandas negras en la muñeca paso cerca de su rostro, colocándose sobre los ojos abiertos de la joven humana. Rin se desplomo en el cama profundamente dormida. El Daiyoukai se elevó en toda su estatura confrontando a su huésped._

_- No vuelvas a hacerlo sin mi autorización._

_- Estaba sufriendo demasiado, la pobre ha tenido una noche horrible… es humana Sesshomaru, recuérdalo. Sus emociones están vivas. A diferencia tuya, ella sufre por los que ama. Debe descansar. Habrá tiempo para que llore a sus muertos después._

El kitsune despertó al poco tiempo, dando una versión muy similar a la de Rin. En la miko descansaban pues, todas las respuestas.

Dejo vagar la mirada hacia la silueta de la montaña que cobijaba su morada, había elegido el emplazamiento por su valor estratégico desde luego, pero la belleza de su entorno era decididamente una razón poderosa para haber elegido aquel sitio.

La noche rasgaba el cielo con nubes grises ocultando la cálida luz de la luna, presagiando una tormenta. Inhalo lentamente, permitiendo que el aroma de la lluvia venidera se filtrara hasta lo profundo de su ser, limpiándolo de todos los demás olores que lo agobiaban. Olor. Solo uno lo ponía irritado sin razón aparente.

Demasiado frutal, demasiado fresco, demasiado ilógico que un ser humano tuviera un aroma tan molesto. En especial cuando ese humano estaba en su casa. Parecía que su sangre había impregnado los suelos y las paredes; llenando sus espacios privados con su presencia.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del trueno. Un rumor muy leve de pasos a sus espaldas, pasos lentos y familiares.

- ¿Tomando un respiro de tus huéspedes Sesshomaru? – La voz era grave, un poco más profunda que la suya. Parecida a la de Inu no Taisho, o al menos como el recordaba que su padre se escuchaba.

- Kai… – Sesshomaru no movió un musculo, consciente de que su acompañante estaba más que acostumbrado a sus maneras. El señor del Este, Kai el Inu negro. El ultimo de su tipo. Era un par de siglos mayor que Sesshomaru; sin embargo se podría decir que eran amigos. Al menos lo soportaba más que a cualquier otro. Kai había pasado una temporada larga entrenando con su padre, preparándose para asumir el poder del Este cuando llegara el momento. Y aunque Sesshomaru era apenas un cachorro en aquel entonces; solía conversar mucho con el joven lord.

- ¿Sigues molesto por mi intervención? – El youkai se colocó ligeramente frente a al señor del Oeste, tratando de enfrentarlo

- No tenías otra opción- Sesshomaru mantuvo la vista en el horizonte, observando la noche que había caído sigilosa alrededor de ellos. Las antorchas se encendían rápidamente para mantener iluminados algunos rincones del jardín, mas por cuestión estética que por necesidad. El veía muy bien en la oscuridad.

- Pude haberlos llevado conmigo… te habría evitado tantas molestias

- Rin es mi responsabilidad- Sesshomaru se enfrentó al youkai que mantenía una expresión indiferente en el rostro enmarcado por mechones de cabello oscuro. Suaves cabellos negros caían desordenados por su frente y su cuello, cejas y pestañas del mismo color, que realzaban unos ojos inusualmente carmesí. Vestía un Kimono negro, anudado con un obi igualmente negro, donde reposaba una única katana, Tsuki no Chi*. Así vestidos, eran el reflejo opuesto el uno del otro. Pero solo en lo exterior, sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas, quizá por eso se toleraban bien.

- Rin… ¿Y los otros?

- Tengo una deuda de honor…

- Si la traje aquí fue por la marca en su muñeca, pensé que estarías de acuerdo con mi decisión. Pero te veo cada día más tenso ¿Preocupado por el destino de tu hermano?

- Hn

- La joven se ha recuperado asombrosamente rápido para ser una humana, cuando la encontré el demonio le había atacado repetidamente. Pensé que moriría en el trayecto a tu casa.

- ¿Es por eso que aun permaneces aquí?

- Tus maneras dejan mucho que desear Sesshomaru. Nunca pensé que me echarías de tu casa.

-No he dicho eso

- Lo sé. Como también sé que no disfrutas mucho la intrusión de extraños en tu santuario. Siempre tan reservado. Pero debes entenderme, esto es muy interesante. No solo el misterio de lo que ocurrió en la aldea. La joven no es ni con mucho como los humanos a los que estoy acostumbrado. Algo de ella me dice que no es originaria de estas tierras. Me causa mucha curiosidad – El youkai de ojos rojos desvió la vista hacia el horizonte, disfrutando del espectáculo de los relámpagos en la distancia.

Sintiendo la aguda mirada de su acompañante sobre él. No se iría aun, la joven humana; Kagome, le resultaba interesante y había tan pocas cosas interesantes en la vida de un youkai, que no podía dejar ir la oportunidad.

- Tu curiosidad es molesta Kai

- Y tu carácter estresante y lo he tolerado por centurias, mira que no mejora con los años – El Daiyoukai del Este se permitió una leve sonrisa al escuchar el gruñido bajo de parte de su contraparte del Oeste. – Te aseguro que me iré en unos días.

Sesshomaru guardaba silencio nuevamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando si Kai hacia algún comentario, para ser un Daiyoukai, era demasiado parlanchín, como su padre. Tal vez había pasado en el Oeste demasiado tiempo bajo la influencia del viejo Inu no Taisho. La noche paso rápida mientras charlaban.

El amanecer del octavo día comenzaba a iluminar el perfil de la montaña, la lluvia seguía cayendo furiosa sobre su palacio cuando el aroma a lobo lleno sus pulmones.

-Como si no fuera suficiente con la miko.

-¿Decías algo Sesshomaru?

El aludido, se giró lentamente hacia el sirviente que ya se acercaba para notificarle que un grupo de visitantes estaba en la puerta de palacio. El humilde youkai se deshacía en disculpas con su amo, porque dichos visitantes habían insistido en ir con el sin esperar a ser anunciados.

-Retírate- el sirviente no espero un minuto para retirarse dejando a Sesshomaru y kai frente a sus visitantes. Los tres estaban cubiertos de lodo y el agua chorreaba de las espantosas pieles que usaban como ropa. Dejando desagradables marcas en el prístino suelo de caoba. El más alto de ellos se acercó desafiante hasta el Daiyoukai de cabello largo.

- Vengo por Kagome Sesshomaru…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, como todos los protagonistas ya dieron su perspectiva personal, de aquí en adelante la historia será mas densa y sin saltos entre capítulos.

Espero de verdad que no me odien! Recuerden que esto es un **drama/romance **M; asi que no esperes las cosas muy rosas… ¿Ligeramente purpura tal vez?

¡Alimenta a la neurona jorobada con un rvw! Tu opinión es muy importante para mi

¡Gracias por leer!

mistontli


	7. VIVE

DISCLAIMER.- INUYASHA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T.

**Aqui ando de nueva cuenta, les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia. Sus opiniones son mas que bienvenidas. Mi neurona morada (le falta oxigeno) les agradece sus rvws, porque son su sustento... asi que mantenganla bien comida!**

**VIVE…**

- ¿Kouga?

-¿Kai? ¿Tú rescataste a Kagome?

- Si, pasaba por los alrededores cuando el aroma de la sangre llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Kouga se dirigía al Inu negro con la confianza que da la amistad de siglos.

- No lo sabremos hasta que la mujer despierte – Sesshomaru hablaba con evidente malestar por la presencia de los lobos en su morada. Sin embargo sus ojos se fijaron en el objeto que Kouga llevaba en la mano izquierda. - ¿Cómo es que tu…? La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando uno de los sanadores, se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

- La joven ha despertado… Sesshomaru se abrió paso entre los lobos seguido de cerca por Kai y Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku a la saga.

Sesshomaru sabía que la mujer estaba mal herida, y que su cuerpo y rostro quedarían marcados de por vida, por lo que se sorprendió bastante cuando la encontró incólume. Vestida con una yukata blanca, recostada sobre varios almohadones que le permitían estar casi sentada. Tenía los parpados cerrados y su piel se veía pálida, mortalmente pálida, con unas impresionantes sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Pero sin una sola marca en el rostro. El youkai a su lado probablemente intuyo algo, y se adelantó a la pregunta hecha en silencio.

- Mi sangre, mis sanadores saben usarla para desvanecer completamente las heridas.

- Hn.

- Kagome… El joven lobo, tan valiente como cualquiera de los que estaba ahí, dudaba si acercarse a la mujer que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Completamente ajena a todos los que estaban en su habitación. La sacerdotisa, al escuchar la voz familiar, abrió los ojos lentamente fijando la mirada en el príncipe Lobo. Kouga quería saltar sobre ella y abrazarla, lograr que llorara y gritara sobre su pecho hasta que el corazón se liberara y la Kagome sonriente y feliz regresara a ellos.

No quería preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo - Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La joven entorno un poco los ojos, su corazón dio un breve salto al fijar la mirada en el objeto que Kouga aun sostenía en su mano. Kagome extendió el brazo hacia Kouga, la desesperación en su rostro era evidente para todos. Y aunque la voz de la joven fue más un suspiro que palabras bien estructuradas, todos la escucharon.

- Tessaiga…Entonces…El

- No lo sé Kagome, esto es lo único que encontré… - Kouga tendía el maltrecho mango de la espada hacia las temblorosas manos de la joven, que la acuno en su pecho como si fuera un ser vivo. El silencio reino de nuevo en la habitación.

- Inuyasha está muerto. – La voz del Dueño del palacio retumbo claro por toda la habitación, Kouga se volvió bruscamente hacia él, el rostro mostraba la rabia que lo consumía. ¿Aquel ser no sentía la mínima compasión por su querida Kagome?

- No deberíamos precipitarnos, aún no hemos…

-Kouga…- La voz de la joven había recuperado bastante de su volumen normal, cuando llamo al príncipe lobo - Sesshomaru tiene razón; Tessaiga no tiene energía, es por eso que has podido tocarla. La energía de la espada está ligada a Inuyasha…si la espada no reacciona…es porque el ya no está…vivo. - Cada palabra causaba conmoción en el príncipe lobo, no solo por el significado, sino por la actitud de la joven. El rostro sereno, sin mostrar expresión alguna mientras hablaba con aparente frialdad de la muerte del hanyou que ella amaba. La mirada fija al frente, vacía de toda emoción.

- Lo lamento tanto Kagome. – Kouga permanecía de pie junto al lecho, en absoluto silencio, negándose a pedir una explicación. Pero El Daiyoukai del Oeste no era una criatura paciente.

- Sacerdotisa ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- ¡Sesshomaru podemos esperar! – Kouga se interponía entre el Daiyoukai y su joven amiga. Quedándose de piedra cuando la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

- No Kouga…no podemos. Si esperamos no tendrás que preocuparte solo por mi o…nuestros seres queridos… - la voz de la joven comenzaba a temblar poco a poco, como si la resolución se le fuera acabando más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. – El ataque no fue al azar, sabían quienes éramos, y nuestras habilidades. No fue la primera vez que nos enfrentaban… No estoy segura de lo que nos atacó, a mí me atacaron por la espalda, y eso limito mis poderes hasta hacerlos prácticamente nulos. No eran solo demonios, había…algo con ellos… algo antiguo…no se… que era. Y había humanos…monjes y sacerdotisas.

- Kagome…debes descansar…- Kouga se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que aquel frágil cuerpo hacía para seguir consiente. La joven seguía viendo al frente sin emoción alguna en sus facciones, con la voz plana.

- Te doy las gracias pero no puedo hacerlo…dime Kouga…¿Los niños?

- Están a salvo mujer, duermen en una habitación cercana a esta. – Sesshomaru observaba a la joven humana, sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos y lloraría por horas. Los humanos eran bastante proclives a las escenas dramáticas. Pero aunque no era ajeno a la sensación extraña que lo lleno al darse cuenta de que su único hermano había muerto, el no haría ninguna escena por el estilo.

- Gracias Sesshomaru…supongo que debo contarles los detalles…

- Kagome no es necesario…. Kouga sostenía el hombro de la joven, asombrado de lo fría que se sentía. Kagome siguió hablando sin prestar atención al joven príncipe que seguía a su lado.

_Inuyasha me pidió matrimonio una semana antes. Me llevó a los límites de la aldea, cerca del rio junto al bosque que lleva su nombre. Había construido una hermosa casa, con sus manos. Lo había hecho rápido y sin que yo me diera cuenta, porque todo el pueblo le ayudo…quien lo diría, los humanos le querían tanto como si fuera uno más. Nosotros éramos una familia. Myoga lo convenció de realizar el rito de marca, la noche antes de la luna nueva. Él no quería esperar, pero tenía tanto miedo lastimarme que escucho el consejo del buen Myoga. Temía no poder controlarse si consumábamos nuestra unión teniendo el su poder completo._

_La noche antes de la Luna nueva, me mordió suavemente en la cara interna de la muñeca. No dolió en absoluto…fue…muy dulce. Myoga recito una oración o un canto…no estoy segura… nunca había escuchado ese idioma, las marcas de colmillo de Inuyasha se fueron borrando poco a poco hasta que la imagen de un yako apareció en su lugar. _

_Myoga explico que era la marca que le correspondía al ser miembro del clan Inu del Oeste, porque Sesshomaru lo había reconocido como hijo de su padre, entregándole el control de aquellas tierras, y tesoros que le serían entregados luego de la reunión con los señores tributarios del reino del Oeste. Inuyasha estaba feliz… Yo era feliz…- _Kagome guardo silencio un momento, tratando de reagrupar sus recuerdos haciéndolos coherentes antes de seguir hablando, Kouga le sostenía la mano con delicadeza, enterrando la diminuta mano de ella entre las dos morenas garras de él. La joven parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás, hablando más para sí.

_Myoga paso la noche contándonos historias del Shiro del Oeste, de la señora Izayoi, de Inu no Taisho, de Irazue y Sesshomaru…de cuando el Lord del Oeste era apenas un cachorro – _Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con disgusto al pensar en la indiscreta pulga contando cosas que no le correspondían, en especial al ver la diminuta sonrisa que cruzo los labios de la humana - _De lo mucho que Inu no Taisho amaba a Izayoi, del corazón generoso y gentil del gran general… de lo feliz que se sentía de ver cumplida su promesa para su querido señor. Su cachorro más pequeño había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y era feliz… Myoga dijo que podía morir en paz… La mañana siguiente la pasamos con los preparativos de la fiesta… todo el pueblo participaba…Su señor se casaba…¿Pueden creerlo? Trataban a Inuyasha como su "Señor" Miroku y Shippo se burlaban tanto del rubor que cubría su cara cada que alguno de los aldeanos le pedía consulta o lo saludaba y terminaba con una reverencia…- _La sonrisa frágil de Kagome se mantuvo un instante mientras seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, conforme estos se volvían más sombríos –_ Esa mañana… paso muy rápido…y durante todo el día yo…sentí que algo estaba mal… me sentía…pesada. Como si alguien me viera desde lejos…Kaede también lo sintió. Una sensación de alarma que fue haciéndose mas y más marcada…Pero esa noche era mi boda… finalmente estaría con el ser que amaba… _

_¿Qué podía ir mal?... ¿Por qué fui tan ingenua?_

_Todos estaban en la plaza central del pueblo, Kaede, realizaría la ceremonia, Miroku representaría a mi familia ausente y Myoga al Shiro del Oeste, en representación de Sesshomaru…Inuyasha pensó que él estaría ahí…eso lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo, porque la noche había caído y él estaba bajo su forma humana, se sentía indefenso…_

_Todos estábamos indefensos… Cuando la primer flecha dio en el blanco._

_Sango grito mientras caía a tierra sujetando a Maki contra su pecho. Se arrastró hasta resguardarse el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Kirara y entregarle a su hija. Las gemelas fueron después por su propio pie sobre el Neko… Sango no volvió a levantarse. _

_Una tras otra las flechas comenzaron a caer sobre los techos de las casas, que se incendiaron velozmente, primero la casa del centro, luego, todas las que se encontraban en las orillas de la aldea; nos tenían rodeados, entre las llamas y el humo denso que se formaba, no podíamos ver con claridad. Yo buscaba a mis amigos cuando Inuyasha salió entre el humo, rin iba en sus brazos envuelta en su yukata. Shippo iba junto a él, un enorme rasguño le había hecho sangrar la frente, pero al parecer solo era eso. Sentí un golpe suave y algo caliente corriendo por mi espalda, Mi aura quemo la flecha, me gire rápidamente erigiendo una barrera para proteger a Inuyasha y Shippo de aquel ataque purificador…y entonces comprendí que el blanco esta vez era yo. Querían neutralizarme… una segunda flecha dio en mi espalda nuevamente. La ira me llevo a elevar más mi energía, quemando de nuevo la flecha…esta vez con mucha más dificultad…El tercer golpe me derribo dejándome aturdida. _

_Quise llamar a mi energía espiritual nuevamente… no funciono. Inuyasha me ayudo a levantarme, corrimos entre el humo y los gritos, me dejo en el borde de la aldea, Shippo había recibido un golpe muy fuerte por lo que se había desmayado y ahora los llevaba a ambos, Rin y Shippo. Toda la aldea estaba en llamas ahora, entre el humo podía ver a nuestros amigos correr, sostener a sus hijos en brazos…mientras este…youkai…ogro…no lo sé…Mientras él los devoraba…_

_Entre en Shock, no podía moverme, en especial cuando un demonio se acercaba a toda carrera para embestirnos… Miroku se interpuso en su camino, usando su báculo como un arma, logro purificar al demonio, estaba mal herido, tenía una mirada tan abatida…Solo pude verlo unos instantes antes de que una lluvia de flechas cayeran sobre el… y entonces lo imposible me paso por la cabeza… eran humanos y youkai que estaba arrasando nuestra pequeña aldea. Uno de ellos le grito a Miroku que aquel era el castigo por querer vivir con youkai y hanyou… Que era el castigo por haber corrompido a dos poderosas sacerdotisas… Miroku cayó muerto frente a mis ojos…Yo quería…quería tanto llorar…Inuyasha me sujeto por los hombros y me dijo una sola palabra… " Vive" _

_Puso a los niños en mis brazos, y me beso en la frente antes de empujarme hacia el bosque…mientras él se enfrentaba al enorme youkai…siendo humano Tessaiga no es más que una katana normal…yo…tenía la esperanza…tenía la esperanza….pero…Tessaiga está aquí…y no puedo escucharla… _- Kagome sostenía la katana con fuerza, la voz cada vez más suave hasta que el silencio fue abrumador en la pequeña habitación.

Ninguno lograba articular palabra. Mientras la joven permanecía en silencio con los ojos secos clavados en la vieja espada. Sesshomaru tenía mil preguntas y conjeturas gestándose en el cerebro. Pero había cosas que hacer, asuntos que tratar…La venganza por esta afrenta vendría luego.

Kouga soltó la mano de la joven y se puso de pie lentamente. No tenía palabras para consolarla.

Kai quería hacer algunas preguntas, acercarse a aquella joven mujer que llevaba tanto dolor en su corazón. Él no era insensible al dolor ajeno. Pero se contuvo cuando el sonido de pasos veloces se escucharon cruzando la puerta.

- ¡Mama! ¡Mamita! – Una pequeña mancha paso entre los hombres antes de lanzarse sobre la joven sacerdotisa. La mujer giro el rostro con sorpresa, soltando la espada para abrir los brazos al pequeño recién llegado que se aferraba a su cuello, llenando el aire con el aroma de sus lágrimas.

- Shippo, mi pequeño… estas bien… Kagome mantuvo el abrazo sobre el kitsune sin importar que hubiera testigos. Sesshomaru no comprendía la conducta del cachorro, cierto es que sus padres habían muerto dejando su formación inconclusa, pero debía haber recibido lo más elemental respecto al adecuado comportamiento de un youkai.

Kouga estaba feliz de ver una reacción en el rostro de su querida Kagome, sus ojos se habían iluminado con alegría durante un instante. El mismo se sentía conmovido ante la escena. Tras él, Ginta ahogo un sollozo.

Kai no salía de su asombro…¿Madre? Aquella joven no podía ser su madre, era aún muy joven y el kitsune ya rondaba los cincuenta o sesenta años…Había dicho que no "escuchaba" a Tessaiga, por no hablar de que pese a ser llamada sacerdotisa por Sesshomaru el no había sentido ningún pulso de energía espiritual en ella…había demasiadas preguntas… Por lo visto su viaje a las tierras mas allá del mar se pospondría indefinidamente…

* * *

Espero sus opiniones con ansias...

besos

mistontli


	8. MOFUKU

DISCLAIMER: INUYASA AND CO SON PROPIEDA DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T.

**MOFUKU**

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and tasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather__  
__  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

_I dreamed a dream- Les Miserables (Fragmento)_

Kouga se paseaba evidentemente molesto, frente a la robusta mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio. Sesshomaru lo observaba de reojo ocasionalmente, sin molestarse demasiado en aplacar al youkai lobo, uno de los principales señores de su reino, sin duda; pero no por ello iba a ceder ante él.

- Deja que se quede conmigo Sesshomaru… Kagome y Shippo son más que bienvenidos con los míos.

-…No

- ¡Tú no soportas a los humanos! Que se supone que va a hacer todo el día en este lugar… ¿Cuidar de Rin y tejer flores?... ¡Es una poderosa sacerdotisa, mi amiga…hermana de la tribu lobo…la portadora final de la Shikon no Tama!

- Hn…- Sesshomaru seguía revisando algunos documentos que no requerían su inmediata atención, ignorando deliberadamente al youkai frente a él. Kouga planto ambas manos con fuerza, sobre la madera lacada de un hermoso color rojo oscuro, haciendo que algunos papeles volaran hasta el suelo, y que el tintero volcara sobre el documento que Sesshomaru leía en ese instante.

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules del Ookami.

- La decisión es de ella Sesshomaru…si Kagome lo desea, vendrá conmigo.

- La sacerdotisa no tiene poder para decidir tal cosa… Como viuda de Inuyasha, ahora está bajo mi tutela.

-¡Jódete Sesshomaru! Ella viene conmigo te guste o no – Kouga se alejó del Daiyoukai. Antes de alcanzar la puerta fue lanzado contra la pared y elevado varios centímetros del suelo, hasta encontrarse con el rostro impasible de Sesshomaru, que lo sujetaba firmemente por el cuello.

- Aunque prefiero la idea de que la lleves contigo…ella fue reclamada para el Oeste por mi hermano. Es la viuda y heredera de Inuyasha…Permanecerá aquí hasta que se cumplan todas las formalidades que corresponden en esta situación – Sesshomaru libero el cuello de Kouga que cayó al suelo con un gemido – Y es prudente que recuerdes dirigirse a este, con el título de Señor…no quiero repetirlo príncipe lobo.

Sin más salió de la habitación, dejando al Ookami medio inconsciente en el suelo.

Sesshomaru andaba por los corredores despacio, tratando de apagar la ira que el instinto protector de Kouga despertaba en él. Por alguna razón, además de la marca del Oeste sobre su cuerpo; se sentía responsable del bienestar y seguridad de la mujer, su esencia Inu la reconocía ya como parte de su manada. Y eso lo molestaba mucho…una pena que su medio hermano estuviese muerto, sino probablemente lo mataría el mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai seguía sentado cerca del lecho, las últimas horas las había ocupado en observar a la mujer diminuta y frágil que dormía profundamente. El kitsune seguía aferrado a ella, con la carita enterrada en el cuello mientras la joven lo acunaba entre los brazos.

Una escena tierna y por demás chocante… ella era según lo que había investigado, la legendaria sacerdotisa de la Shikon no Tama. La destructora de Naraku. El ser humano más poderoso de que los youkai tenían registro.

Todo ello motivo suficiente para ser la más fiera enemiga de los youkai…sin embargo…

Se había unido a un hanyou, era reconocida como aliada y amiga de la tribu lobo, y según sus fuentes, muchos eran los youkai que estaban dispuestos a protegerla, en caso de necesitarlo pues la consideraban su amiga. Y además la tribu zorro, reconoció a la mujer como "madre" del kitsune…

Y aunque todos confirmaron la magnitud de su poder, de lo que más hablaron fue de la generosidad, la bondad y la humildad de la joven…mención aparte de una cierta tendencia a imponerse por la fuerza de sus argumentos o de su mal carácter… era sin duda una criatura excepcional.

Ginta y Hakaku le contaron un sinfín de aventuras, Kouga fue más difícil de convencer, en especial cuando se tocó el tema de la tutela de Kagome. El príncipe se había precipitado a la puerta incluso antes de que él terminara de explicarse… Y aún no regresaba…

El sonido de pasos que se aproximaban lo alerto. Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta al tiempo de ver a Kouga entrar y derrumbarse en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Una marca enrojecida le corría por el cuello.

- Veo que tu plática con Sesshomaru no acabo muy bien…- Kai no tenía la intención de molestar al Ookami, pero le había advertido que aunque la situación no era algo que Sesshomaru deseara, se apegaría a las leyes youkai…

- El muy idiota insiste en que ella se quedara aquí… ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar la pobre Kagome junto al imbécil de Sesshomaru? - Kouga trataba de mantener la voz baja, casi como un murmullo.

- Hn…

- Si ya se… vas a decirme que no es tan malo, que ha cuidado bien de Rin, que si lo hubiera querido habría matado a Inuyasha…que en resumen no es un mal tipo…

- No… de hecho se quién es Sesshomaru, y puedo asegurarte que la mujer va a pasar un infierno aquí…

- ¡Y tú me lo dices! ¡Cómo es que voy…! – Kouga se puso de pie rápidamente, acercándose al Señor del Este, ya sin importarle mucho el subir la voz.

- No voy a mentirte…Sesshomaru puede ser un bastardo cuando se lo propone…Aunque no sé cómo sea su relación con la mujer así que no puedo darme una idea real de su conducta futura…

-¿Relación? ¡La única relación que ha tenido el poderoso Señor del Oeste con Kagome ha sido al tratar de matarla!

- Hn… eso no es muy bueno…

- No… no lo es…pero eso fue hace mucho…tiempo…- El sobresalto de ambos youkai era de lo más cómico, ambos giraron el rostro hacia la cama, desde donde una adormilada Kagome les sonreía débilmente. Kouga se lanzó a enroscarla en un abrazo sofocante, tirando de ella prácticamente fuera de la cama. Los ojos azules del lobo se llenaron de lágrimas, que no derramó, para no poner en entredicho su hombría. Soltó a la joven y le beso ambas mejillas antes de enfrentarla.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Cómo están tus heridas?...

- ¡Para!...- Kagome trataba de respirar en medio del abrazo constrictor de Kouga, que parecía haber olvidado que ella era humana

- …Lo lamento…- Kouga se retiraba suavemente, sosteniendo con cuidado una de las manos de la joven, los vendajes se habían ido y aunque aún había heridas en su espalda y pecho, tenía un aspecto bastante más normal. Aunque en realidad lo que alegraba al joven lobo, era la sonrisa; frágil aún, de Kagome.

- Está bien Kouga, no quiero que despiertes a Shippo, necesita descansar un poco más. –La joven acariciaba el rostro del kit, alejando un rebelde mechón de cabello del pequeño rostro. – Ahora me gustaría que me explicaran que estaban discutiendo…

- Sesshomaru quiere…- Kai sabía que Kouga podría hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran de por sí, así que interrumpió al joven a mitad de la frase.

- Creo que la explicación deberá esperar hasta después de la ceremonia… La señora Kagome debe prepararse y el arreglo de las damas suele ser, mucho más elaborado que el nuestro. Kai le dirigió a Kagome una media sonrisa que ella devolvió sin titubear. – Mi nombre es Kai, Señor del Este amigo cercano de Sesshomaru… y si lo permites, tuyo también. Kouga emitió un gruñido bajo que no pasó desapercibido por Kagome, quién simplemente coloco una mano sobre el hombro del youkai lobo, que guardo silencio al instante.

- Gracias Señor Kai… su voz me resulta…familiar

- Kai fue quien los encontró y los trajo hasta aquí – Añadió Kouga con evidente molestia hacia el interés que el Daiyoukai mostraba por Kagome.

- Por tanto…le debo mi vida…y la de mis niños…

- ¿Sus niños?

- Considero a Rin, como una hija…al igual que Shippo…

- Señora Kagome…me gustaría saber cómo es tu relación con Sesshomaru – Kai se acercaba al lecho, sentándose en un taburete bajo, más cerca de Kagome de lo que a Kouga le agradaba. – Si esto no te molesta por supuesto.

- Solo una cosa… No me llame "Señora Kagome" por favor…suena…extraño…

- Acostúmbrate… Kouga se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, como si reclamara para sí, la posición de mayor confianza, Kai lo observaba, sonriendo interiormente al despliegue emocional que aquel youkai hacia frente a la joven humana.

- ¿Por qué? – Kagome observaba al Ookami en espera de una aclaración Kouga suspiro, molesto de darle la razón al que hasta hace unos minutos era su amigo y ahora consideraba una amenaza.

- Kai tiene razón, será mejor que te lo informen todo después de la ceremonia…

- Siendo así, supongo que me queda tiempo para al menos aclarar las dudas del Señor Kai. – Kagome se levantó un poco en los almohadones, dispuesta a comenzar su narración.

- Kagome…permíteme solicitar algo más antes de escucharte. – Kai le mantenía la mirada a la joven, asombrado por el intenso color azul de sus ojos…él no había visto ojos tan azules…no desde… y nunca en estas tierras… No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a mitad de una frase hasta que Kagome le toco suavemente el brazo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Sí?

- …Solo Kai…no me agrada mucho el uso de títulos…- El Daiyoukai seguía observando a la joven, que sonreía levemente, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que se mantenían lejanos y tristes. Empezaba a comprender el caos que esta criatura causaba entre los suyos… No tenía maldad…era tal vez una de las últimas almas puras…

- Bueno…Kai, Sesshomaru y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. El trataba de matar a Inuyasha y yo intervine más veces de las que debería. La recuperación de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y su deseo de quitarle a Inuyasha la Tessaiga nos llevó a encontrarnos muchas veces, no siempre de buena manera. Destruimos a Naraku gracias al esfuerzo de todos, Rin se quedaba en la aldea con nosotros y él solía visitarla bastante a menudo… Al final, se podría decir que somos algo más cercanos…

-¿Cómo que cercanos?- Kouga había saltado de la cama ante el comentario, él no quería ni pensar en Kagome siendo "cercana" con nadie más que con él o su manada.

- Rin estaba bajo la custodia de Kaede pero yo ayudaba, a veces me encontraba a Sesshomaru en el bosque, esperando a Rin con algún obsequio… y charlábamos un momento… y te puedo decir que si bien no me siento tan cómoda con él como contigo…sé que no va a lastimarme. – Kagome guardo silencio, dedicando una sonrisa débil, al Ookami que pareció crecer varias tallas al escucharla.

Kai se puso en pie lentamente

- Gracias por decírmelo Kagome… ahora Kouga y yo debemos vestirnos y arreglar algunas cosas, antes de la ceremonia de esta noche.

- ¿Ceremonia? – los dos youkai se congelaron al escucharla… cayendo en la cuenta de que ella desconocía las costumbres youkai. Kai observo a Kouga un momento antes de abandonar la habitación silenciosamente.

- Kagome… Inuyasha era hermano del señor del Oeste, segundo en línea de sucesión al Shiro luego de que Sesshomaru lo reconociera como hijo de Touga. Los Señores tributarios han sido avisados, y enviaron sus condolencias, la familia debe recibirlas en la sala principal de palacio… También es costumbre entre los Inu, quemar el cadáver después de una breve ceremonia…pero como…- Kouga tenía problemas, al ver los ojos de Kagome temblar conforme él hablaba… pero era mejor que supiera que esperar de un ritual que ella nunca había presenciado. – Se quemaran las ropas de Inuyasha.

- Solo tenemos su yukata…y es a prueba de fuego… Kagome hablaba de forma monocorde.

- Se usaran los ropajes de investidura que él iba a usar en la ceremonia de afirmación… Sesshomaru los tenía preparados desde hace tiempo…pensaba entregarlos como presente de bodas….- Kouga esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Una sola lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Kagome, temblando en su barbilla un momento antes de precipitarse y caer en la seda blanca de la yukata que llevaba. Su amor ya no estaba con ella, y tendría que participar en sus ritos funerarios…aceptar su muerte…

Un dolor sordo se le instalo en el pecho, puso la palma de su mano sobre él, tratando de contener el pulso espiritual que la llenaba. Bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño que se despertaba poco a poco, seguramente a causa del dolor que ella experimentaba.

- Gracias Kouga…gracias por estar aquí…por acompañarme…gracias…- Kouga sintió el golpe de tristeza que salía de Kagome, todo el dolor que ella trataba de mantener a raya para no asustar al pequeño que despertaba lentamente junto a ella.

- Estamos aquí, para ti. Ayame te ha enviado sus condolencias, y te recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros.

Kagome guardo silencio, incapaz de articular palabra. Kouga se puso de pie, colocando un beso en la frente de la mujer antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome despertó al pequeño suavemente, luego de que una doncella entrara en la habitación, para ayudarle con el baño y la curación de las heridas que aún sangraban en el pecho y espalda.

Shippo había sido llevado a la habitación que compartía con Rin para prepararlo, como miembro de la manada de Inuyasha también estaría presente, durante la ceremonia oficial.

La youkai que la atendía cerró la sexta yukata negra sobre su abdomen. Ella no estaba acostumbrada al trato personalizado y silencioso que recibía la realeza. Le había puesto unos inmaculados tabíes blancos, y ahora permanecía de rodillas sobre una suave almohada, mientras le cepillaban el cabello en un complicado moño elevado, sin adornos.

La joven daba los últimos toques al peinado cuando la puerta se deslizo silenciosamente permitiendo el paso de Sesshomaru. La habitación parecía más pequeña, tanto que ella misma se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, rehuyendo la mirada del Daiyoukai frente a ella. Kagome no se dio cuenta en que momento había salido su callada asistente, dejándola sola con Sesshomaru. El youkai, se acercó a ella, viéndola desde su elevada estatura. La voz grave y sin alteraciones del Señor del Oeste vibro en su pecho.

- Todo esta listo sacerdotisa.

- Iré en unos minutos…gracias.

- Hn.

Tan silenciosamente como había entrado, el youkai se retiró; en ese momento, la joven que la estaba ayudado con su arreglo regreso, Kagome levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hermoso kimono negro, ostentaba el emblema del Oeste bordado con hilo de seda negra, en la parte posterior del cuello, el dorso de las mangas, y las solapas delanteras. El ruedo y la orilla de las mangas tenían ricos bordados de seda negra que le daban una textura especial a la prenda que brillaba esplendida con la luz de las llamas que calentaban su habitación. Kagome observo con cuidado, ella tenía un Mofuku listo en la cama…

- ¿Y esto va sobre aquel? – Kagome señalaba el discreto kimono negro que reposaba extendido sobre su lecho.

- No mi Señora; el Señor ha enviado este…como un regalo para ti.

Se quedó en silencio, sin comprender el motivo de aquel exceso. Con infinita delicadeza fue envuelta en esta última prenda, luego su cintura con un obi de la misma hechura.

Kagome se observó en el espejo de plata que la youkai le tendía. No había maquillaje, más allá de algo de delineador. Su rostro se veía pálido como la luna. Y rodeada con aquella prenda negra, el efecto era aún mayor.

Contemplo su rostro. Una horrible sensación de deja vú se cernía sobre ella…unos días atrás, se había bañado en el río fresco que corría por la aldea, Kaede y Sango la habían ayudado a vestirse y peinarse…

Hace unos días…se preparaba para unirse con el ser que amaba

Hace unos días…soñaba con la felicidad eterna

El vivieron felices por siempre….

Dejo el espejo y se puso de pie, el dolor en su pecho luchando por salir. Temblando con cada paso, esforzándose por caminar correctamente con aquellas elevadas geta laqueadas en negro, que le resultaban tan difíciles de usar.

La puerta se deslizo suavemente frente a ella, y ahí estaba Sesshomaru. Su enorme presencia, normalmente no le asustaba…se había acostumbrado a él. Pero ahora… se sentía indefensa. Lo único que hizo fue elevar la mirada hasta ver la barbilla del macho. Incapaz de ver su rostro, como si su cabeza pesara demasiado.

Pasmada observo el brazo del youkai extendido frente a ella en una muda invitación… Kagome mantuvo la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras lentamente colocaba su mano sobre él.

Despacio, Sesshomaru comenzó a andar por los enormes corredores rumbo a la sala principal, en el camino los sirvientes se inclinaban murmurando frases que no comprendía del todo, ya que algunos hablaban en sus lenguas nativas.

Las puertas del salón principal estaba abiertas, y mantos de tela negra ligera y diáfana colgaban de las ventanas y sobre los adornos de la habitación. Dentro un mar de ropas negras la saludo, todos usando sus escudos bordados en los colores familiares, todos menos ella y Sesshomaru. Avanzaron en absoluto silencio hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación, donde una gran silla blanca presidia el lugar. A su lado, una réplica más pequeña, ambas con almohadones de seda negra. Sesshomaru la acompaño hasta el pequeño sitial antes de colocarse a un lado suyo, ambos se sentaron en absoluto silencio. Kai, Shippo y Rin permanecían de pie al lado derecho de Sesshomaru, como miembros de la familia.

Lentamente, cada uno de los representantes de poderosas familias de todo el territorio avanzaban lentamente, presentando sus respetos a la familia del fallecido hermano del Señor del Oeste. Kagome agradecía con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, demasiado impresionada por los obsequios, que iban desde espadas hasta joyas y trajes de la más exquisita factura.

Cada presente era entregado a uno de los secretarios que lo llevaban a otro lugar. Las horas pasaron lentamente, y cuando la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo, Sesshomaru se puso de pie, ofreciendo nuevamente el brazo a Kagome, que lo tomo sin titubear. Como uno solo los enviados se apartaron del paso del Daiyoukai y la joven viuda. Los miembros de la familia Rin y Shippo, Kouga, Kai, Ginta y Hakaku los seguían de cerca. Apenas salir, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Sesshomaru formo una nube de yuki de tamaño considerable para transportarlos a todos excepto a Kai que formo la propia. Cruzaron lentamente sobre las copas de los árboles, acercándose a la montaña.

Conforme se acercaban una estructura de madera se recortaba contra la oscura silueta de la montaña, algunas luces la iluminaban. Kagome no comprendía que era aquel lugar.

- Este es el templo de mi casa, sacerdotisa…- La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba mucho más grave de lo que acostumbraba, y más cerca de ella de lo que le gustaba. Kagome se dio la vuelta para encontrar que el Daiyoukai le tendía una antorcha, el sostenía otra en la mano izquierda…tras él un montículo de madera donde reposaba el espléndido ropaje que Inuyasha habría vestido el día de su investidura como heredero del Oeste.

Mortalmente atraída, se acercó a la estructura sosteniendo firmemente la rama de roble encendida…Finas piezas de seda blanca, con flores rojas bordadas en las mangas, el mismo motivo que el atuendo oficial que Sesshomaru usaba, pero con los colores invertidos. Capas y capas de seda extendidos sobre las ramas secas empapadas en aceite…

Kagome vio con horror como el medio hermano de Inuyasha se acercaba y sepultaba la antorcha entre las maderas, clavando la mirada en ella…Comprendiendo la indicación silenciosa, repitió la acción; el dolor cada vez más y más fuerte en el interior de su pecho.

Las llamas se elevaban con fuerza, reduciendo poco a poco a cenizas las hermosas prendas que simbolizaban la muerte de su corazón.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que Kagome creía posible, las llamas cobraron fuerza, devorando rápidamente la seda, dejando solo un pequeño cúmulo de cenizas…Sesshomaru se acercó y tomando un puñado lo espació al viento… observó a Kagome que se quedó de piedra… ella no podría hacerlo…En ese instante los ojos dorados se clavaron en las pupilas azules de Kagome…rompiendo el sello que la joven había puesto sobre su corazón. Llevándose una mano al pecho jadeando en busca de aire, comenzó a andar despacio hacia el templo…

Poco a poco los presentes trataron de acercarse a ella, preocupados por el rápido latido de su humano corazón

- ¿Kagome? …- Kouga se acercaba extendiendo su mano temblorosa hacia la joven que seguía andando despacio, trastabillando un poco al subir los escalones del templo…

- ¡Aléjate! …. Yo…. Por favor…déjenme….no quiero…- Kagome seguía moviéndose hacia atrás, ya estaba a las puertas del templo y mantenía una mano frente a ella, cuando una presión en sus hombros la hizo gemir de dolor.

- Cesa en tus acciones mujer…

Kagome elevó la mirada encontrándose con el dorado de los ojos del Daiyoukai iluminado por las muchas antorchas del templo, el cabello plata refulgía…jugando con las sombras…se parecía tanto a su amado Inuyasha…Inuyasha…. El reiki golpeo al youkai enviándolo varios metros atrás. Shippo se lanzó al frente tratando de alcanzar a su madre

-¡No te muevas ha perdido el control de su energía! – Kouga sostenía al kitsune que se revolvía tratando de liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi mama está sufriendo!...

- Por favor…aléjense… - Kagome había logrado abrir las puertas del templo, precipitándose al interior. La estructura era enorme, con un techo elevado de doble altura, al final de la amplia estancia brillaba suavemente la llama de una lámpara. Trastabillando, cayó al suelo de madera, se arrastró hasta el centro, más cerca de la llama solitaria… lagrimas caían hirviendo por su rostro. Las emociones contenidas finalmente libres, corriendo por su pecho…haciéndola sollozar mientras golpeaba la madera pulida con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué?... ¡HE HECHO CUANTO HAS QUERIDO! ... ¡ME HAS QUITADO TODO! ¡AMIGOS, FAMILIA, AMOR! ¡MI VIDA!...Me has dejado…vacía….sola…esto no debía ser así….¡INUYASHA ERA TODO PARA MI! …Todo…- Kagome se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillada, el rostro elevado hacia el cielo, una máscara de dolor…

La luz la rodeaba cálida, sus cabellos se agitaban libres en derredor, mientras se elevaba del suelo hasta flotar varios metros arriba. Su corazón sangraba de impotencia, las lágrimas que no había derramado se agolpaban en sus ojos, el dolor era tanto que pensaba que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Una vibración en el aire la hizo enfocar la mirada…Flotando frente a ella, pulsando hasta convertirse en el enorme colmillo que ella conocía bien. Tessaiga.

La esperanza trató de abrirse paso entre las capas de dolor, hasta que una voz familiar llego en la distancia

-"VIVE"

La sombra se desdibujaba frente a ella. Kagome pensó que soñaba… que despertaría en cualquier instante enredada entre los brazos de Inuyasha… que saldría de su cabaña para charlar con Kaede y Sango, que envejecería con ellos…

-"Eso no es posible Kagome"

-¿Inuyasha?

-"Vive Kagome, tienes mucho por que vivir… Kami te ha dado una misión…"

- No puedo hacerlo…sin ti…- La sombra se definía poco a poco, mostrando a un Inuyasha sonriente, que le acarició el rostro con una mano intangible, tratando de borrar las lágrimas.

- "Lo harás…serás de nuevo la mujer fuerte, dulce, alegre y generosa que me enamoro…. Te amare siempre Kagome Higurashi…"- Inuyasha se desvanecía de nuevo lentamente ante la mirada devastada de Kagome

- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!

- "Tessaiga te cuidará por mí…Adiós mi amor…"

-¡NO!

La energía en ella pulsando hasta convertirse en una llamarada que salió disparada hacia el cielo, destruyendo el techo por completo y causando que una de las paredes laterales del templo se tambaleara a punto de caer.

A lo lejos un grupo de Youkai miraban incrédulos la impresionante columna de energía espiritual que salía disparada hacia el cielo…destruyendo todo a su paso, enviando oleadas de reiki alrededor, lo que los había alejado más, huyendo de la espantosa sensación de quema que este les provocaba en la piel.

- No sabía que el reiki podía hacer eso…- Kai observaba asombrado el efecto de la luz al iluminar el cielo en un color purpura incandescente.

- No puede…creo – Kouga titubeaba no muy seguro de cualquier cosa en absoluto

- Mamá puede Kouga…- El pequeño kitsune se había quedado finalmente quieto entre los brazos del Ookami.

- ¿Había hecho esto antes?- Kai se acercaba al cachorro lleno de curiosidad.

- No tan intenso, pero ha aprendido muchas cosas…

- No lo dudo pequeño… tu madre es una mujer muy poderosa…- Kai guardo silencio observando de reojo a Sesshomaru. El Señor del Oeste no había dicho ni media palabra, después de ser lanzado por la hembra humana, como si fuera una marioneta. La elegante seda negra se había quemado capa tras capa hasta la piel, donde la marca de las manitas de la sacerdotisa, destacaba en espeluznante rojo contra la palidez inmaculada del Daiyoukai.

* * *

TU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI ¿QUE TE HA PARECIDO?

MOTIVA A LA NEURONA JOROBADA!

MANDA UN RVW

BESOS

mistontli


	9. FUEGO

DISCLAIMER.- TODOS SABEMOS QUE RUMIKO T ES DUEÑA Y SEÑORA DE INUYASHA, INSISTO NO VEO EL CASO DE ACLARARLO, PERO BUENO…

_**FUEGO**_

- Mamá… ¿Te pasa algo malo? – la vocecita dulce y preocupada de Shippo la sobresaltó un poco, estaba abstraída, contemplando las palmas de sus manos; esperando que se encendieran nuevamente en el intenso resplandor púrpura …El fuego santo que había destrozado el hermoso templo de la casa. El mismo que lanzó a Sesshomaru lejos de ella. Causando una grave quemadura al Daiyoukai, según Kouga.

Kagome recordó nuevamente ese momento…la ceremonia de quema. El aire se congelo alrededor de ella cuando Sesshomaru le tendió la antorcha… el grito apretado en su garganta; esforzándose por continuar con el ritual. El sonido de la madera al quemarse causó que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido…el humo se levantaba suavemente de la hoguera, mientras su memoria la llevaba de nuevo a la noche de su boda….Las llamas se extendían por la pacifica aldea, iluminando la noche… A través del fuego vio caer a Sango nuevamente. El grito silencioso en su boca abierta, el miedo que sus ojos reflejaban, el conocimiento de su muerte inminente…Kagome sintió de nuevo la impotencia de sus piernas, que no respondieron a su primer impulso. Otro madero estallo por el calor, lanzando un millar de diminutas luces…pequeños pedazos de fuego que escapaban por el aire.

Sabía que Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kai, Shippo y Rin estaban con ella…que lo que veía era producto de sus recuerdos… Trató de pensar en el presente, no había nada que cambiar del pasado…Sin embargo, las llamas se avivaron malévolamente, enviando un ramalazo de calor a su rostro, sudor frío recorría su espalda, cuando el recuerdo del último instante de vida de Miroku pasó frente a ella… El corazón aceleró su marcha, sus labios se separaron buscando aire…Alguien la llamaba, Sesshomaru… podía ver sus labios moverse y un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro…Cabello plata, ojos dorados…trató de alejarse del youkai… Sentía el oleaje de su fuerza llegando a ella con la potencia de una tempestad.

La enorme figura del hermano de Inuyasha salió despedida cuando la energía purpura le golpeo. Kagome se alejó trastabillando, dentro del templo…la luz de una solitaria vela iluminaba de forma extraña las altas columnas del santuario.

Recordaba claramente la sensación de poder abrazador que le brotaba de los poros, haciéndola arder….En medio del estallido de energía vio la silueta de su amado hanyou, escuchó sus palabras, sintió su amor acariciar su alma. Escucho claramente su adiós…. su corazón le rogó que la llevara con él. Un grito inhumano rugió de su garganta cuando Inuyasha se desvaneció en el éter, el poder estallando alrededor de ella, cegando sus ojos ante la intensa luz. Recordaba perfectamente cada momento, iba a liberar toda su fuerza…ya no había motivo para contenerse, nada que la motivara a seguir…no le quedaba nada…en medio de la desolación que tintaba de oscuridad su alma, escucho una voz.

_-¿No te queda nada pequeña mía?_

_-…¿Quién…quién es?_

_- ¿No me recuerdas?_

_- …Sí_

_- ¿Por qué estás tan triste Kagome?_

_- He perdido a mis amigos…he perdido a mi amor…- lagrimas manaban de los iluminados ojos de Kagome, su cuerpo flotando lánguido en medio de una columna de pulsante luz._

_- ¿Eso es todo?_

_-¿Todo?... !¿TODO?! ¡Que más debo perder! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué me castigas así?_

_- SUFICIENTE – La voz sonaba como si un enorme grupo de personas, leyeran el mismo dialogo en voz alta; niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres…una reverberación sintonizada, tan hermosa como desconcertante. – Kagome, estás viendo solo tú dolor…Tú has perdido a Inuyasha…y a tus amigos, Kohaku ha perdido a su hermana, Maki, Yuki y Yue, han perdido a sus padres…Son huérfanas ahora, Sesshomaru ha perdido a su hermano, Rin a su maestra….Todos de una u otra forma han sufrido pérdidas, todos están pasando por el dolor que el odio ha causado. –La luz que rodeaba a Kagome, se fue apagando lentamente, regresando al cuerpo de la joven que escuchaba las palabras en silencio…cuan ciega la había dejado su pérdida, que no había visto más allá de su propio dolor._

_Fue consiente del suelo bajo sus rodillas, y de la tenue luz de la vela que seguía ardiendo en el altar de aquel derruido templo. Tessaiga apareció frente a ella, sostenida por una diminuta niña de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros._

_- Perdóname…Kami sama…- Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Kagome que cubrió su rostro con ambas manos avergonzada de lo egoísta que había sido. Unas manos pequeñas la obligaron a levantar el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada amorosa de aquella niña._

_- Eres una mujer de corazón puro Kagome, poderosa y bendecida…y tan falible como cualquiera de mis creaturas. Entiendo tu dolor, y desearía poder evitarlo... Pero debes recordar que la espada más fuerte es forjada por los fuegos del infierno…. Es machacada, golpeada y puesta de nuevo en el fuego…. El fuego le da poder y flexibilidad, los golpes le dan fuerza. Esas dos cosas hacen que la espada sea flexible y capaz de resistir cada batalla a la que es llamada…Tú eres mi espada, te he elegido; has pasado por duras pruebas, has pasado por el fuego…Estas lista…_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Grandes males vienen para el mundo mi pequeña, y yo no debo intervenir más de lo que ya hice. La niña se alejó poco a poco de Kagome hacia el altar hasta desaparecer en una diminuta astilla de fuego que salto a la temblorosa llama de la vela._

_ X_

Kouga había sido el primero en acercarse a ella, seguido de cerca por Shippo, que era retenido por Kai, Kouga la había levantado en volandas, hasta su habitación. Rin y Shippo habían sido destinados a cuidar de ella hasta que despertara del profundo sopor en que había caído.

La piel de sus manos seguía igual, el dolor en su corazón era intenso, pero ya no se enfocaría en ella. Shippo la necesitaba, Rin la necesitaba. Kohaku y las niñas, debía buscarlos para saber que estaban bien, para hacerles ver que no estaban solos.

Kagome salto de la cama, se ajustó el Mofuku y arreglo su cabello en un rodete sencillo. Tenía que enfrentar a Sesshomaru.

Tomo todo su valor el recorrer la distancia que separaba su habitación de la recamara principal… Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, tenía miedo… No solo de la reacción furiosa del Daiyoukai, sino de la justicia de dicha reacción… Le había quemado con su energía.

Y según palabras de Kouga, las heridas mantenían su extensión en lugar de sanar…

Y no sanaría hasta que ella aplicara su poder nuevamente. Honestamente, dudaba si sería capaz de hablar siquiera con el alto y frio youkai…lo poco que había avanzado su amistad, seguramente se había ido al traste.

Grandes paneles de madera labrada se encontraban frente a sus ojos, poco a poco liberó el sello sobre su energía, permitiendo que algo de su aroma se filtrara bajo la puerta, antes de tocar suavemente. La alta figura de Kai le dio la bienvenida… habían pasado algunas horas desde su exhibición, y le reconfortó mucho la sonrisa discreta del Señor del Este.

- Adelante Kagome… Sesshomaru iré a ver cómo van las reparaciones en el templo – Kai rio internamente al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de la pequeña humana. Había que aceptar que la chica era muy valiente al quedarse sola con un Daiyoukai molesto…sobretodo tratándose del peli plata que seguía con la mirada clavada en ella como si esperara otro ataque. Con un silencioso murmullo de madera contra madera, Kai deslizo las hojas hasta cerrar por completo.

Kagome se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con la expresión enfadada de Sesshomaru…hacía demasiado tiempo que no la miraba así. Su corazón se encogió al ver los vendajes, que asomaban bajo la yukata azul oscuro que el llevaba. Se acercó dos pasos con las manos al frente, deteniéndose al ver que Sesshomaru se ponía rígido, en una clara posición defensiva.

Paso a paso Kagome se aproximó al youkai, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, flexionó suavemente las rodillas hasta que hicieron contacto con el suelo… en todo momento con la mirada clavada en él.

Extendió las manos hasta el vendaje, aflojándolo lo suficiente para que cayera, dejando al descubierto la herida en su piel… Si bien se veía pequeña, era profunda y por la expresión del youkai, bastante dolorosa.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar sobre la herida, absoluto silencio llenaba la habitación. Sesshomaru mantenía la mirada sobre la joven, tratando de comprender su conducta. Estaba furioso, no con ella….al menos no del todo… era insoportable aceptar que lo había lesionado…que esta frágil criatura mortal, había lanzado al poderoso Señor del Oeste como si fuera….

Y además ahora estaba en sus habitaciones…Donde ninguna mujer, salvo su madre; era admitida.

El brillo fue apagándose poco a poco, Kagome aparto la mirada de los ojos dorados, solo para observar la piel perfecta de Sesshomaru. Azul se encontró con oro nuevamente; la joven tratando de mantener la voz libre de todo temblor

- Yo…lamento mucho…

- Hn.

- No fue mi intención…destruir tu templo…lo siento….

-…

- ¿Volvemos a los silencios? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa parte….

Kagome se levantó lentamente, alejándose hacia el impresionante juego de ventanas que abarcaban casi una pared de la habitación, el paisaje era hermoso. No quería pensar mucho en el youkai que se quitaba los vendajes, para luego acercarse silencioso hasta ella.

- Kouga me ha dicho que tienes algo que hablar conmigo.

- Se te informara junto con los representantes de los señores tributarios…

- No

- ¿No?

Kagome se giró para enfrentar al Daiyoukai, cierto que le llegaba apenas al hombro, pero no se dejaría intimidar por el Señor del Oeste.

- No quiero… perder el control frente a tus invitados…

-…

- Por favor Sesshomaru…- una imperceptible mueca cruzó los labios del Daiyoukai, causando una sonrisa en la joven.

- … A partir de la muerte de Inuyasha, estas bajo la protección del Shiro del Oeste por un total de 3 ciclos lunares. Cuando este tiempo termine te serán entregadas las tierras y riquezas que correspondían a Inuyasha.

- ¿Que implica estar "bajo la protección del Shiro"? ¿Ciclos lunares?

-Vivirás aquí por tres lunas de inicio….un ciclo se completa cada 13 lunas

- Tres años….Algo más…

Sesshomaru observó a la humana frente a él; aún usaba el Mofuku. Se había arreglado de nuevo el cabello en un discreto moño alto. Podía sentir el temor que brotaba en oleadas de ella.

- El lobo habló contigo.

- Si… pero quiero que tú me expliques…Kouga es, algo exagerado a veces.

- Como tu hermano me correspondería buscar un nuevo esposo…Aunque siendo humana eso no será necesario.

-¿Hermano?

- Por tu matrimonio mujer… se supone que asumo ese rol…mi obligación es velar por tu bienestar…al cabo de los 3 ciclos lunares, serás libre de irte, si tal es tu deseo. Mientras tanto permanecerás bajo mi custodia.

- Gracias… -Sesshomaru la observo nuevamente, mientras ella hacía una discreta reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. – Después de todo, Shippo, Rin y Tú, son la única familia que me queda.

Kagome salió dejando al Daiyoukai con la mirada fija en la madera que se cerraba tras la mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

MALA MISTONTLI, MALA...PERDON POR EL RETRASO TRATARE DE GANARME MI RVW SUBIENDO OTRO CAPITULO PRONTO.

ALIMETA A MI NEURONA JOROBADA!

BESOS

mistontli


	10. KAORI

DISCLAIMER.- TODOS SABEMOS QUE RUMIKO T ES DUEÑA Y SEÑORA DE INUYASHA, INSISTO NO VEO EL CASO DE ACLARARLO, PERO BUENO…

_**KAORI **__(FRAGANCIA)_

Kagome recorría el pasillo en silencioso asombro. Apenas salir de la habitación de Sesshomaru se había encaminado a las habitaciones de huéspedes, buscando a Kouga, al no encontrarlo comenzó a vagar por los corredores, apreciando la belleza serena de la construcción. El lugar estaba diseñado con sencillez y elegancia; como su habitación y la de los niños, con su pulido suelo de madera oscura y paredes blancas, con muebles labrados primorosamente, sabanas de seda y un surtido completo de elegantes prendas, todas ornadas con el escudo del Oeste.

El rumor de su Mofuku de seda la relajaba de una forma extraña, la joven youkai que la asistía en su vestido, le había ofrecido un kimono de esplendida seda rosada. Al parecer, los youkai no guardaban luto por sus fallecidos. Kagome le aclaro que ella seguiría usando el negro por mucho tiempo.

No había estado muy atenta a sus pasos, por lo que se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con un bosque. Enormes árboles se extendían a lo lejos, hasta la base de la montaña. Una suave pendiente cubierta con enormes y pulidas piedras, hacia la función de camino hasta la espesura. Aquí y allá se veían salpicaduras de color durazno, malva, rojo y rosa claro, que contrastaban bellamente con los diversos tonos de verde del pasto y los árboles. Se quedó contemplando todo un instante, antes de bajar por la curiosa escalinata lentamente. Tras la primera línea de árboles el rumor del agua saltando entre las rocas le dio la bienvenida. Un hilo de agua clara borboteaba suavemente y formaba el estanque frente a ella, antes de seguir su camino adentrándose en el bosque.

Algunas aves trinaban entre las ramas, flores de diversas estaciones llenaban el aire con su fragancia suave, era un lugar de abrumadora calma. Poco a poco se dejó caer en el pasto, doblando sus rodillas hasta apoyar el mentón sobre ellas, cerrando los ojos se relajó lo suficiente para liberar el sello sobre su aura. Se sentía bien dejar su energía libre, sin la opresión que ejercía todo el tiempo sobre sí misma para mantener su energía oculta.

- Quería preguntar la razón del sello que usas sobre tu esencia...

Kagome abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Frente a ella, sobre una rama elevada, descansaba el Señor del Este.

- …Kai

Con un ágil salto cayó a tierra, sin hacer ruido alguno. Se acercó hasta la joven mujer, consciente de la inquietud que comenzaba a tintar el suave aroma de la sacerdotisa. Se detuvo a un costado haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras señalaba el pasto junto a ella

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Kagome lo miró un instante, había algo en aquel youkai que lo hacía profundamente distinto a los demás. Era un poco como su querido Jineji, la certeza de una alma gentil, sin importar el inmenso poder que pudiera detentar.

- Por supuesto Kai…- Kagome volvió a la contemplación del paisaje, completamente cómoda con la silenciosa presencia junto a ella. El Daiyoukai observaba el entorno, regresando la mirada ocasionalmente a la silenciosa joven a su lado. Era…desconcertante. Apenas lo conocía y ya se sentía confiada con él. ¿Era tanto su poder? ¿Lo consideraba débil acaso? La sola idea de aquella mujercita tratándolo como un youkai del que no había nada que temer, lograba molestarlo un poco…tal vez más de lo que el mismo creía…

- ¿Cómo va el templo? – Azules ojos se clavaban en el con calma, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Las reparaciones ya se han terminado, se envió al artesano y varios obreros que dejaron el lugar exacto como Sesshomaru lo hizo hace tiempo. – Kai observo divertido la expresión de miedo que llenó el rostro de la joven humana.

- ¿Sesshomaru hizo el templo? ¿Algo así…como usar sus manos, tal vez? – Kagome sentía que le debía algo más que una disculpa, si recordaba algo del templo era lo enorme y sencillo que le pereció, con algunos hermosos detalles labrados. – El…nunca se me ha figurado del tipo artístico…en especial con lo mucho que disfrutaba destrozar el paisaje en sus peleas con Inuyasha…-Un atisbo de dolor brilló en la mirada azul, antes de observar de nuevo al youkai de ojos carmesí.

- Lo obliga a moderar su fuerza…O al menos es lo que él dice, yo creo que simplemente disfruta trabajar con sus manos…todos los detalles labrados del palacio son su obra. – Kai observó divertido como el rubor encendió levemente las mejillas de la joven. – No le des mucha importancia, hace ya bastante que no se encierra en su taller, quizá ya se le pasó el gusto.

- ¿Taller?- Imágenes de Sesshomaru metido en un mono azul, mientras manejaba una enorme máquina para pulir madera llenaron la mente de Kagome, haciéndola reír, desconcertando a Kai. – Lo…lo siento es que…me lo imagine trabajando con herramientas…y bueno…simplemente la imagen es…hilarante.

Kai esbozo una sonrisa. Si, la sola idea de aquel peli plata trabajando con sus manos hasta obtener algo hermoso…era chocante. Pero en más de una ocasión lo había visto trabajar pacientemente con algún trozo de madera mientras descansaban del entrenamiento…y de aquellas mortíferas garras habían surgido pequeñas bellezas, que el destruía en el acto por no considerarlas adecuadas.

- No usa herramientas, solo sus manos…

- ¿Y cómo?...Oh ya veo. Sus garras…

-Sí, y con pequeñas, muy pequeñas cantidades de veneno, les da un acabado brillante.

- Asombroso…- Kagome guardó silencio un largo rato. Casi se había olvidado de la presencia del youkai.

-Kagome, me gustaría saber una cosa

- Adelante…

-¿Por qué ocultas tu olor? Comprendo que mantengas tu reiki bajo control absoluto, en especial estando rodeada de youkai y siendo la madre de un pequeño kitsune. Pero tu aroma es…perdona mi atrevimiento…delicioso. – Kagome se ruborizo nuevamente, fijando sus enormes ojos azules en el Daiyoukai.

- Inuyasha y Kouga me dijeron lo mismo, no me molesta escucharlo de ti también. Al parecer huelo diferente para cada youkai…Inuyasha y los lobos me dijeron que huelo a jazmín, Shippo insiste en que le recuerdo al aroma de su madre, a pasto y tierra nueva…lo que sea que eso significa…

- Es un aroma entrañable para los zorros, tierra nueva es el aroma del hogar original de una manada.

- Oh…

- Entonces…para mí, hueles como las flores de sakura…muy agradable.

- Uh…gracias…Sesshomaru me ha dicho que mi aroma es…molesto, no tengo idea de por qué. Tal vez es alérgico a las flores…o simplemente le incomoda mi humanidad. Fue Sango quien me enseñó a ocultar mi olor. - La tristeza tintaba suavemente el aura de la sacerdotisa. Kai la dejó un instante con sus memorias, tratando de comprender a su amigo. Sesshomaru, igual que todos los youkai, agradecía los aromas delicados y agradables como el de aquella mujer. No había forma de que le causara repulsión. Había algo más. Sesshomaru se privaba del aroma de la joven por otra causa y él iba a averiguarlo.

- Gracias por aclarar mis dudas Kagome. ¿Por qué buscabas al Ookami?

- Sesshomaru me dijo que habría una presentación con los principales señores del Oeste. Yo no conozco el protocolo youkai, y no quiero hacer algo que lo ponga en vergüenza…bastante mal me siento con lo del templo…y las quemaduras…el pobre estuvo con mucho dolor. – Kai observaba el rostro preocupado y sentía la honestidad en el aura de la joven. Ella apreciaba realmente al dueño de la casa. Maldito afortunado.

- Si eso es todo, yo puedo ayudarte Kagome. Kouga salió hace una hora con sus lobos a buscar algo para la cena.

- Estaría muy agradecida Kai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Las horas se habían ido más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, charlar con el Señor del Este era relajante y enriquecedor. Había contestado a un sinnúmero de dudas que tenía sobre los youkai y su mundo. Algo que Sango apenas tuvo tiempo de explicar muy someramente. En algún punto de la charla, Rin, Jaken y Shippo se habían incluido, los pequeños estaban felices con el pequeño estanque. Shippo quería nadar un rato y Rin comentó que ella no sabía nadar.

- Yo puedo enseñarte si quieres Rin, pero primero debemos hablar con Sesshomaru, el debe dar su permiso.

-¡Si Kagome! ¡Rin pedirá permiso al señor Sesshomaru para que la enseñes a nadar!

- Si sigues por el arroyo, encontraras un estanque más adecuado para nadar, este es poco profundo. – Kai opinaba, divertido con la felicidad de la pequeña niña de Sesshomaru.

- En otro momento nadaremos Rin, es tarde y la cena con los señores será en unas horas. – Kagome se sentía asombrada por el paso del tiempo. – Gracias por la compañía Kai. – Kagome comenzó a retraer su esencia y su aura dentro de ella.

- No lo hagas… es mejor que te muestres frente a ellos tal cual eres, para no…agredirlos con una actitud, que se puede interpretar de muchas formas distintas, además no podríamos explicarles que al poderoso Señor del Oeste le molesta el aroma de una pequeña mujer…¿No lo crees?

- Bueno…si tu consideras que es lo mejor… Iré a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropas…te veré en la cena – Con una leve inclinación de cabeza Kai vió alejarse a la mujer de Inuyasha, acompañada de los pequeños y el secretario verde de su amigo.

No iba a perderse la cena por nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesenta y dos yuki desconocidos se agolpaban sobre ella tratando de subyugar su reiki. Sentada al lado derecho de Sesshomaru, se había sentido segura durante unos minutos. Cuando el primero de ellos restalló su energía en su contra. No era un ataque…era algún tipo de prueba.

Kai la había advertido de que algo así podía pasar. El señor del Este se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru, y le dirigía ocasionales miradas amistosas y su yuki la confortaba discretamente. Kagome agradecía el gesto, en especial cuando su querido "hermano" permanecía con la mirada fija en el plato frente a él. El flujo y reflujo de energía la estaba poniendo nerviosa, justo cuando estaba a un paso del abismo, Sesshomaru hizo un asentimiento leve con lo que de inmediato su plato fue retirado, así como el de todos los demás.

Cómo si fuera algo esperado los señores de Japón observaron fijamente a la mesa principal. Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar con voz modulada. En su discurso alcanzó a escuchar un breve comentario de la muerte y devastación de una aldea. Si bien hizo alusión a su presencia, en ningún momento utilizó su nombre.

- La viuda de Inuyasha permanecerá bajo la custodia del Oeste, como corresponde.

-¿Qué debemos ofrecer para acceder a su mano?- Kagome palideció cuando escucho aquella pregunta, dirigida a Sesshomaru; Kai también la había prevenido sobre esta práctica. Una youkai viuda, joven, con una impresionante dote y de algún modo emparentada con el youkai más poderoso del Oeste; eran factores muy importantes. Lo único que podría disuadirlos de algo así sería la humanidad de la viuda en cuestión. Aunque al parecer ni eso la mantendría a salvo.

- La mujer no está disponible para una nueva pareja. – la voz de Sesshomaru era algo más oscura de lo normal, clavando una mirada de hielo sobre el youkai pantera que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo.

-¿Lo estará? – El youkai era alto y corpulento, con un cabello lustroso y negro que le caía por debajo de los hombros, vestía con kimono azul oscuro y complicados adornos en plata y oro realzaban el bordado de la prenda. A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando el youkai fijó sus fríos ojos verdes en ella…como si saboreara un bocado futuro.

- No es el tiempo de tratar dicho asunto, y si ese tiempo llega…será informado junto con el resto de los señores. Ahora es urgente localizar a los que se han atrevido a desafiar al Este y al Oeste, al destruir un poblado en la frontera de ambos reinos.- Sesshomaru mantenía la mirada sobre el youkai, que realizó un leve asentimiento hacia el Daiyoukai para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la mujer sentada a la derecha del sitial Occidental. Durante el resto del discurso, no aparto la mirada de ella.

Sesshomaru continúo con hablando. - Si bien el poblado era de humildes ningen, eran las tierras de mi hermano, y de honorables aliados en la lucha contra Naraku. Kai señor del Este y amigo de esta casa, ha iniciado una búsqueda de los que han cometido esta afrenta.

Kai se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos – La aldea de Inuyasha no fue un blanco al azar, y aunque es el primer caso en el Oeste, no lo ha sido en mis tierras, tres aldeas han sido arrasadas completamente. Al parecer por un grupo de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas humanos… se han aliado con youkai.

Una ola de murmullos recorrieron la sala, un pulso de energías diversas se encrespaban alrededor del reiki de Kagome, que hacía todo lo posible por mantener el control. El aire se hacía más espeso y la seda de su kimono la ahogaba. Estaba a punto de gritar…una mano enorme se apoyó en su hombro, al tiempo que una capa ligera de yuki familiar la envolvía. Kagome volvió el rostro para encontrar la mirada interrogante de Sesshomaru, por un breve momento pensó en cuan poco se parecía a Inuyasha, antes de sonreírle tímidamente y volver la vista al frente, de inmediato la mano se retiró, no así la energía que envolvía su reiki como un manto.

* * *

**_Pedir disculpas no sirve de nada, así que les diré que simplemente el mundo real no deja que uno haga lo que ama, aunque se esfuerze_**

**_resulta que deje mi trabajo para empezar en un nuevo empleo, ya saben dejar atras a nuestros amigos y compañeros llorar amargamente por la despedida, acoplarse a un nuevo empleo...en fin que me ha quedado muy poco tiempo para avanzarle a mis historias._**

**_Pero tienen mi palabra de que no dejaré ningun fic inconcluso._**

**_Se que el romance va lento pero, ¡hey! las cosas buenas de la vida cuestan mucho trabajo...y cuando llegue les juro que lo va a compensar!_**

**_Besos_**

**_mistontli_**


	11. CACERIA I

_DISCLAIMER.- INUYASHA AND CO. LE PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI, YO SOLO SIGO SOÑANDO CON UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO PORQUE ESO DE QUE KAGOME SE QUEDE CON INUYASHA NO ME CONVENCE!_

CACERIA I

- ¡No te adelantes sola! ¡Kagome! – Kai se lanzó en un sprint tras la silueta oscura de la mujer que se había vuelto su amiga en un corto tiempo. Conocía ahora la nobleza de su corazón, su voluntarioso carácter, y la alegría que con mayor frecuencia mostraba. Aún había noches en que el aroma a sal flotaba unos momentos en el aire, pero solo unos instantes y cada vez menos.

Kai aceleró el paso hasta detenerse junto a una muralla de seda blanca que obstaculizaba la visión, dando un paso al costado, pudo ver a Kagome firmemente sujeta por la mano pálida de Sesshomaru. La mirada azul de la joven no cedía un milímetro frente a la fría expresión del peli plata.

- Debes esperar…es un ataque conjunto

-No veo cual es el problema Sesshomaru…le atrape vivo, para variar… Sesshomaru libero el agarre sobre el brazo de la mujer dando unos pasos para levantar al demonio que se agitaba aterrado al ver al Señor del Oeste sobre él.

-¡No diré nada! ¡Mátame! Porque no obtendrás ni una gota de información de mí – El youkai se agitaba inútilmente, el agarre del hechizo que Kagome había lanzado era muy fuerte.

-¿Quién habló de matarte? La expresión en el rostro del Daiyoukai era aterradora mientras se inclinaba para levantar al indefenso demonio. Tomándolo de los cabellos lo arrastro de vuelta al descampado donde había comenzado la pelea. Al llegar lo lanzó bruscamente sobre el suelo. A su alrededor los youkai se encargaban de rematar a los sobrevivientes.

* * *

Kagome y Kai avanzaban lentamente, unos pasos antes de llegar al claro, él le susurro

-Tal vez sería buena idea que fueras a tomar un baño…- Haciendo un alto total Kai le detuvo sujetándola suavemente del hombro, mientras señalaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su tobillo. – El olor de la sangre derramada es lo suficientemente abrumador por el momento Kagome, pero se dará cuenta si sigues sangrando.

Kagome suspiro ruidosamente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba tan harta de la actitud sobreprotectora de Sesshomaru…Era peor que Inuyasha. Hacía casi un año que se mantenían en constante movimiento tras los rebeldes. Se habían expandido en los dos reinos. Y estaban demostrando ser poderosos. La combinación de reiki y yuki era asombrosa.

Los que se unían a la cruzada eran más cada día, y a ella le causaba profunda tristeza atacar seres humanos, sus compañeros le evitaban ese tipo de confrontaciones pero…se había visto obligada a defender a su pequeño en varias ocasiones.

Shippo y Rin, estaba al cuidado de los lobos y la guardia de Kai, que habían regresado al castillo cuando se hizo obvio, que junto a ellos no estaban a salvo. Lo extrañaba cada día.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que hiciera a un lado su complejo de culpa…en realidad no lo fue…-Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente para alejar el cabello que se había salido del moño bajo que se había vuelto constante en ella – No culpo a nadie, salvo a los que lo hicieron, al odio absurdo entre especies…imagino que se mataran entre ellos al final. Mientras tanto tenemos que lidiar con esta locura que crece cada día más…

- No todo es malo, hemos logrado convencer a muchas sacerdotisas, monjes y también youkai que tratan de vivir en paz con los humanos. El cambio no llegara de la noche a la mañana humana diminuta…- Kai sonrió al ver la sonrisa aparecer en la boca sonrosada, el apodo que Sesshomaru solía usar contra ella para hacerla rabiar.

-…Mmm te falta la mirada de hielo y la pose de " Soy el dueño del mundo"…pero buen intento

- Gracias.

- En fin…necesito ir por mis cosas…

- Las he traído conmigo Señora…- La voz suave venia de una elegante y alta mujer de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro que les sonreía.

- Aarushi… en verdad eres un encanto, nunca voy a terminar de dar gracias a Kai por traerte con nosotros, pero por Shiva, Visnú, Kami o lo que tu veneres…no me digas Señora.

- Lo intentare Señora…Kagome.

- Olvídalo.

Kagome tomó su bolsa de cuero de las manos de la elegante mujer y se adentraron en el bosque rumbo a un riachuelo cercano.

Kai se quedó quieto un momento, recordando el momento en que había ofrecido a Kagome la asistencia de Aarushi.

-_ Kagome ella es Aarushi, me gustaría que la tomaras a tu servicio…_

_- Yo no necesito un sirviente..._

_- Bueno, las damas siempre necesitan ayuda con sus vestidos… Y ya que saldremos a cazar rebeldes pensé que…_

_- Gracias kai, pero yo no soy una dama… soy una sacerdotisa, y lo hago muy bien sola…no te ofendas Aarushi, pero nunca he sido partidaria de la esclavitud…Kagome se daba media vuelta dejando a los dos youkai sorprendidos_

_La alta joven se acercó a ella, deteniendo su marcha sosteniéndola del hombro con delicadeza_

_- Mi señora, yo no soy una esclava…el Señor Kai me ha pedido que la asista, porque soy más humana que youkai y tal vez le haría bien algo de compañía._

_-¿Hanyou? Pero no tienes…_

_-Mi abuelo era hanyou pantera, yo tengo muy poca sangre youkai, aun así no soy bien aceptada por los humanos. El señor Kai me acogió cuando era un cachorro y desde entonces ha sido mi protector._

_Kai sonrió suavemente cuando las vio sentarse a charlar, y desde ese momento se habían vuelto inseparables._

Un grito desgarrador cruzó el ambiente, Kai apartó la mirada para reunirse con Sesshomaru y los otros señores, ellos no se iban a quedar con toda la diversión.

* * *

El agua estaba helada, y el riachuelo corría con una furia impresionante, alimentado por las primeras lluvias de otoño. Pese a eso Kagome se había bañado velozmente, Aarushi frotaba suavemente el cabello negro de Kagome para secarlo más rápido. Era una costumbre muy arraigada en ella el aseo diario, por lo que la hanyou procuraba tener a mano una fuente de agua o en su defecto llenar algunos cantaros para un aseo rápido.

Habían charlado durante un buen rato y de pronto se había establecido un cómodo silencio entre ellas, Aarushi sabía bien la causa, y le permitía salir de su memoria a su ritmo. La joven aún tenía mucho que sanar.

- No te he preguntado ¿Cuántos años tienes Aarushi?

- Te respondo si me dices porque insistes en usar esas prendas tan extrañas bajo tu hakama…

Kagome se puso de mil colores. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a confeccionar su propia lencería, usando principalmente algodón, y ahora seda. Las prendas eran aceptables y mucho más cómodas que el fundoshi que era lo común en la época. Los pechos, demasiado pesados para correr, los cubría con varias capas de Seda, como un vendaje. Así evitaba llamar demasiado la atención y se podía mover libremente sin temor a sufrir un "accidente".

- No me siento cómoda usando el fundoshi…en especial cuando estoy al aire libre y debo correr, saltar o ser levantada en el aire por alguno de mis todopoderosos "guardianes". - Ella aún recordaba cuando Kai la había lanzado al aire como si fuera un balón de soccer y ser capturada en vuelo por un furioso Sesshomaru que solo la sujetó mientras daba caza a un monje rebelde. Las costillas le habían dolido por días, por supuesto no se lo mencionó ni a ella.

- Tomándolo así, tienes razón…tengo 382 ciclos de luna de inicio…

-Wow… son muchos años. Y sin embargo te ves como de 30. Es asombroso, como opera la genética de los youkai

-¿Genética?

- Olvídalo…Kai es mayor que Sesshomaru…casi doscientos años más grande… eso es algo así como...

- Seiscientos cuarenta y dos…años, el Señor Sesshomaru es apenas de cuatrocientos treinta y cinco. Un joven en términos youkai.

- Igual que tu

- No…yo ya soy muy vieja…más de lo que se podría esperar. Hanyou de primera generación llegan a vivir hasta cuatrocientos años y ya son muy ancianos. Por alguna circunstancia yo sigo viva, mi aspecto no ha cambiado, pero ya soy bastante mayor.

- Aarushi…

- No te preocupes, aún me quedan muchos años.

El silencio se estableció de nuevo entre las hembras, Aarushi peinaba con cuidado el cabello de Kagome en una trenza gruesa que caía hasta más allá de su cintura. La seda negra envolvía el pecho de la joven humana, ajustando sus senos contra el cuerpo, una prenda suave del mismo material cubría su sexo anudándose a los costados. La yukata que usaba para dormir era negra, como todo lo que la joven vestía. No quería ni oír hablar de dejar el luto. Al igual que su querido Señor Kai. Llevaba el dolor de su corazón como una coraza sobre la piel.

Apenas regresar al campamento, Kagome sintió las miradas sobre ella. Solo un instante, una breve pausa, que le recordaba que estaba constantemente rodeada de youkai. A los que al parecer les agradaba más de lo que ella quisiera.

Con pasos desgarbados se dejó caer en el futón que Aarushi había preparado antes de ir a buscarla. Al recostarse para dormir sintió una alteración en torno, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la compañía de Sesshomaru junto a su cabeza, se levantó sobre ambos codos observando al Daiyoukai que extendía un plato de fruta frente a ella.

Kagome tomó un enorme durazno, que mordió y masticó lentamente sin despegar la mirada del youkai que la observaba fijamente. El intercambio de miradas se mantuvo durante todo el tiempo que a ella le llevó devorar la fruta.

- Ya terminé mi cena ¿Puedo dormir ahora poderoso Señor? Una expresión de asombro cruzó el rostro de Aarushi, que aún no se acostumbraba al trato que la chica solía darle a tan temible ser. Kai le había comentado algunas sospechas que el albergaba sobre la conducta del Señor del Oeste. Desde entonces ella observaba cada gesto, palabra o actitud de aquel. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la suave voz del youkai.

- … Te separaste del grupo

- Si pero… - Sesshomaru clavó la mirada en ella demandando silencio…

- Capturaste un informante valioso, pero saliste herida en el proceso…- la mirada del peli plata se ensombreció un poco mientras observaba a la joven ruborizarse. Kagome apoyó el mentón en las manos, y elevó el pie afectado. La manta se escurrió desnudando la pantorrilla cubierta con un vendaje.

- ¿Lo ves? Lo he lavado y aplique ese maravilloso ungüento que Aarushi me prepara con la sangre de Kai, para mañana no tendré ni cicatriz. – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, sin prestar atención al sutil gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Sesshomaru…la estampa de ella era inocente y abrumadora. Tendida sobre su vientre con el cuello extendido y el rostro suavemente enmarcado por sus largos dedos. La curva de su cadera redondeada se acentuaba más con el movimiento de la pierna en el aire. Sesshomaru se aferró a su control, en especial, al sentir la presencia de uno de los señores tributarios del Oeste, acercándose.

- Señora Kagome…es un verdadero deleite mirarte, sin duda…- La voz era suave y gentil en apariencia, pero un filo mortal se escondía bajo aquella amabilidad.

Kagome se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, cubriéndose con la manta y llamando a su aura sellándola en su interior. Kento, el youkai pantera que había preguntado a Sesshomaru por los requisitos para reclamarla. Llegaba ocasionalmente para dar informes del estado en que se encontraba su territorio.

Había tratado de disculparse con ella, apenas se terminó la primera reunión en el castillo de Sesshomaru. Le dijo, justo lo que le habría gustado escuchar, si no fuera por la extraña sensación de angustia que sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

Y pese a las muchas veces que había tratado de acercarse a ella de forma amable y cortes, no confiaba en él.

Kento dio un paso hacia ella extendiendo un paquete bellamente envuelto. Kagome volvió la mirada hacia Sesshomaru, sorprendiéndose un poco, al verlo con la mirada oscura fija en el youkai pantera. Antes de girar el rostro hacia ella, Sesshomaru extendió la mano y tomó el presente arrojándolo sin mucho cuidado a un costado suyo.

- Que noticias me das del territorio pantera Kento…

Aarushi se acercó a Kagome, tendiéndole una manta más abrigadora y recostándose cerca de la joven, mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba de ellas llevándose al youkai pantera lejos de su protegida.

- Señora ¿ Por qué le temes? Él es más débil que tú…

- Hay algo en él que me…incomoda…es una sensación extraña. Supongo que así se sienten ustedes cuando sello mi olor. Kento mantiene su aura contenida… No sé con qué fin.

La hanyou se inclinó para ajustar las mantas en torno a la joven, haciéndola reír.

- ¡Basta ya! Ustedes youkai son demasiado sobreprotectores, si no eres tu es Sesshomaru o Kai…o los guardias…

Aarushi esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras extendía la mano hacia el paquete, dentro había una bellísima peineta de oro con perlas y coral rojo. Una verdadera joya.

- Hay que reconocer que el macho tiene buen gusto…

Kagome observó de reojo la hermosa prenda, más tranquila una vez que el aura de Kento se alejaba velozmente del campamento. Iba a decirle a Aarushi que se deshiciera de ella cuando fue arrebatada de su mano. Sesshomaru observaba curioso la frágil peineta. Volvió los ojos a la joven que bostezaba ruidosamente en ese instante.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa? - Kagome respondía entre sueños. Sesshomaru no apartó la mirada de ella, mientras aplastaba el obsequio entre sus garras, liberando veneno hasta reducirla a nada. Mirándola un instante más, antes de alejarse de ella hacia un tronco para descansar un poco durante la noche. Kai lo observaba preocupado. La energía de su amigo se movía alrededor de la joven, peligrosamente cerca.

- Sesshomaru…¿Qué estás haciendo? – Las palabras salieron de su boca como una exhalación, consciente de que serían escuchadas. El Daiyoukai volvió la mirada hacia Kai, solo un momento antes de cerrar los ojos sin responder.

Kai sabía que lo que movía a su amigo hacia la joven mujer, no era el honor, la culpa, la búsqueda del poder. Ni la lujuria, él había pasado por algo similar…hacía una eternidad; Sesshomaru tal vez no quería reconocerlo, pero para él, era cada vez más evidente… El Señor del Oeste estaba enamorándose de una hembra humana.

* * *

_SIP, SIGO TRATANDO DE ACTUALIZAR MAS A MENUDO, DE VERDAD QUE HE TRATADO DE HACERLO PERO ME COME EL MUNDO REAL! EN FIN ESPERO SUS RVWS, QUE SON MIS FAROS PARA SABER SI VAMOS BIEN O ME REGRESO… OLVIDE AÑADIR ALGUNAS TRADUCCIONES DEN LOS CAPITULOS PASADOS ASI QUE VAN_

_YAMA NO SHIROI.- MONTAÑA BLANCA (LA FINCA DE SESSHO) JAPONES_

_TSUKI NO CH.- LUNA SANGRIENTA (LA ESPADA DE KAI) JAPONES_

_AARUSHI.- PRIMER RAYO DEL SOL , HINDI_

_KENTO.- FUERTE, JAPONES_

_BESOS_

_Mistontli .- Gato en lengua huasteca ( por si se preguntaban que demonios significa __ )_


	12. CACERIA II

DISCLAIMER.- YA SABEMOS QUE NO SOY DUEÑA DE INUYASHA...ES TODO IDEA DE DOÑA RUMIKO T.

CACERIA II

Detuvo sus pasos a poca distancia del campamento…la suya era una raza diseñada para la caza elegante, acechar era su segunda naturaleza. Había estudiado a la hembra durante varios meses, ya conocía sus extraños hábitos nocturnos.

Pronto dejaría la protección que le ofrecía el fuego y la presencia de sus aliados, para deambular sola entre los árboles. Lo hacía cada noche, en las narices de sus pretendidos guardianes.

Se quedó quieto, volviéndose uno con la rama del árbol sobre la que descansaba.

Había hecho todo mal desde el principio. Quiso ser el primero ante sus ojos, el más interesado en ella, reclamarla antes de que los otros vieran la joya que descansaba al costado del Señor del Oeste. Ella no lo conocía, y por supuesto, interpreto todo mal.

Se había disculpado…algo que no había hecho jamás ante nadie. Pero tenía la firme convicción de que para ella ese tipo de cosas eran importantes. La había visto por primera vez, durante una cacería. Un aroma suave lo distrajo, el pulso de energía espiritual no lo intimidó, había tanta calma en la energía. Ella estaba sentada en la hierba. El hanyou hijo de Inu no Taisho, reposaba la cabeza sobre sus muslos mientras ella corría lentamente los dedos entre las hebras plata de su cabello.

Ambos profundamente calmados, la mujer sonreía…Y entonces quiso sentir algo así…

Desde ese momento comenzó a observarla. Siempre escondido, entre las altas ramas de los árboles. La veía reñir con su compañero, jugar con el kitsune y los niños humanos de la aldea, recolectar hierbas al amanecer para ayudar a la anciana sacerdotisa… La rutina de la mujer, su día a día; fue absorbiendo su atención. Comenzó a disfrutar su compañía a la distancia, y al principio eso bastaba…

Un día se acercó a la aldea y no quedaba nada en pie, una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho, pero lo dejó correr. Los humanos tienen vidas muy frágiles. Cuando lo convocaron al palacio del Oeste, lo último que esperaba era encontrarla de nuevo en el palacio de su Señor. Viuda.

Cualquiera podría apelar a su mano, en cuanto el duelo pasara…y habló sin pensar, dejando que su impulso youkai se manifestara en su yuki, asustándola.

Y ahora, ella cambiaba su hermosa sonrisa por una expresión de miedo en cuanto él se acercaba.

Detuvo la marcha de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó el suave rumor de pasos entre la hojarasca, cómo esquivaba a los guardias…era un misterio. La silueta envuelta en seda oscura se acercó, hasta sentarse, con la espalda reposada contra el tronco del árbol, justo bajo sus ojos.

El cabello largo, más allá de la cintura descansaba en una gruesa trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo, las manos de elegantes dedos largos, se escondían dentro de las mangas de su atuendo. No alcanzaba a ver más. Lentamente se deslizó hasta permanecer de pie junto a ella, oculto por el tronco del árbol…un movimiento en falso y perdería la vida a causa de su poder espiritual.

No era su belleza lo que lo atraía, aunque hermosa; en su propio hogar tenía cortesanas mucho más agraciadas físicamente, algunas de ellas muy poderosas. Sin embargo no eran nada más que un ornato en su palacio vacío.

- Buenas noches, Señora Kagome – Se aseguró de modular la voz, apenas lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara. La joven se puso de pie bruscamente, llevando ambas manos al frente mientras el suave brillo rosado acudía a su piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Por qué me acecha? – Aunque su voz temblaba un poco, el poder sobre ella se mantenía constante. Kento levanto las manos, en un gesto tranquilizador.

- Tengo información para el Señor Sesshomaru

- Sabe dónde está el campamento, él duerme ahora

Las manos de la joven bajaron, pero aun conservaban el brillo amenazador. El youkai se acercó un par de pasos más

- ¿Me permitiría hablar con usted, Señora?

- No creo que sea apropiado…

- Sé que tienes miedo de mí…yo…quiero…me gustaría que no fuera así. No tienes nada que temer conmigo.

- Kento, yo no te conozco…

- Yo te conozco…- Kagome se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, el youkai siguió hablando - Te gusta levantarte al alba y ver el amanecer, jugar con los cachorros y cuidar al pequeño kit que has tomado como tuyo…Shippo. Eres diestra con las plantas, y tus habilidades como sacerdotisa son cada día mayores.

Kagome se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer con respecto al youkai frente a ella. El yuki del macho rodeándola, expandiéndose ante ella mostrándose sin segundas intenciones.

- Se cuánto amabas al hanyou…tu sonrisa lo mostraba espléndidamente. Yo…se lo que es amar…y perder al que amas

- Los youkai no tienen sentimientos

- ¿Eso crees? - Kento se acercaba aún más, el aroma de la joven le llegaba suavemente, el youkai inhalo profundamente saturándose con el delicado aroma – Tal vez no conoces bien a nuestra raza.

Kento tomó una de las manos de Kagome entre las suyas. La calidez y suavidad de la piel le abrumaba, agradecía que la joven le permitía tal acción pero no aceleraría las cosas, aún había tiempo…lentamente liberó los dedos de la mujer.

- Te pido la oportunidad de mostrarte que soy digno de tu confianza Señora Kagome

- Kento…

El youkai se alejaba lentamente, permitiendo que su aura avisara su presencia al Señor del Oeste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sangre goteaba lentamente hasta el suelo cubierto de hojarasca. El sonido del bosque se opacaba por el rumor de su yuki, zumbando contra la contención que obligaba la energía dentro de su cuerpo.

Escuchaba cada palabra, casi se relajó cuando ella elevo las manos para defenderse…Pero el corazón de la joven era tierno, y el youkai estaba jugando bien sus cartas.

Era humillante estar ahí acechando a una humana. Cada noche seguía sus pasos en la distancia, la veía pasar horas con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Tiempo que el pasaba preguntándose que estaba mal con él. Ella reunía todo lo que le molestaba en más o menor grado.

Y sin embargo…ahí estaba observando como otro macho se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

A tocarla

La ira estuvo a punto de conseguir transformarlo…tomar al youkai por el cuello y apretar hasta que la vida se escapara ante sus ojos.

No tenía derecho a tocarla

-…Nadie lo tiene…- Dio un paso decidido a quitar el olor del macho de la pequeña humana, no quería otro olor sobre ella que no fuera el suyo.

- Espera - Una mano con bandas negras en las muñecas, sujetó firmemente su brazo. Sesshomaru volvió la mirada carmesí hacia Kai. La energía suave del youkai manando en olas hasta él. El oro llenó sus ojos nuevamente. Mantuvo la mirada fija en las pupilas rojas del Daiyoukai del este. No había forma de escabullirse esta vez…

- Suéltame Kai

- Cuanto tiempo más vas a pretender que ella no te importa

-…

- ¿Vas a conformarte con esto? Acecharla entre las sombras, saltando sobre cualquiera que tenga el coraje de hacer lo que tu no.

- Soy un Daiyoukai.

Kai dejó que una mano descansara en el hombro del youkai presionándolo suavemente, conocía a su amigo; había mucho más que eso en su mirada. Con un suspiro, completamente impropio de un Daiyoukai de sus años, Kai liberó a Sesshomaru, mientras se acercaba a la joven sacerdotisa

-Vuelve; Kento está esperando, yo cuidare a la humana en tu lugar…No mates a Kento

- Hn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru y Kento se mantenían en silencio, el youkai pantera le había presentado información valiosa. Kagome y Kai habían llegado a tiempo de escuchar la mayor parte del informe.

- Una emboscada nos aguarda en el siguiente pueblo…al parecer no hay sino sacerdotisas, monjes y youkai renegados haciéndose pasar por aldeanos. – Sesshomaru hablaba fríamente, sin perder detalle a la sonrisa tímida que Kagome le dedicaba al Señor pantera.

- Debemos evitarla y rodear por el acantilado- Kai veía atento el mapa que se extendía frente a ellos.

- Perdón Kai…pero creo que lo mejor sería entrar en el poblado – Kagome observaba atentamente el mapa, antes de elevar la mirada hasta Sesshomaru – Kento ha dicho que esta emboscada se realizará con la totalidad de los rebeldes

- Así es Señora Kagome…

- Ya veo…el plan es caer en la trampa para acabar con ellos – La expresión asesina de Kai se perdió cuando fijó los ojos en el rostro de Kagome, distraída unos momentos en la mirada fija de Sesshomaru. Dio un toque tentativo en la mano de Kagome, que levemente sonrojada devolvió la atención a Kai.

- Lo siento…es que…no me agrada matar…- Kagome alternaba la mirada entre Kai y Kento, evitando las gotas de oro líquido que seguían fijas en ella.

- Vas a volver al Oeste – La voz de Sesshomaru retumbo de forma oscura en el aire. Listo para el arrebato emocional de la joven. Sorprendido cuando todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y alejarse lentamente de él. Por un momento pensó que había sido más simple de lo que esperaba. Hasta que la voz de la joven se escuchó mientras ella se tendía de nuevo a dormir

- Claro…en cuanto hayamos terminado con esta guerra absurda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

- Los Señores youkai del este y Oeste siguen acercándose al corazón del Shiro del este, la sacerdotisa va con ellos mi señor.

- Eso es un problema que no necesitamos, nuestro maestro aún no está listo…debemos hacer que bajen la guardia. Es una pena perder tantos elementos, pero el fin lo justifica. ¿Cómo vas con la mujer?

- Estoy acercándome a ella, mi señor. Pronto su confianza será total

- Excelente. Llegado el momento deberá elegir si aliarse con el maestro…o morir. Mantente cera de ella

- Si mi señor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

SUS OPINIONES SON MI MAYOR FUENTE DE INSPIRACION ¡ALIMENTA A LA NEURONA JOROBADA!

BESOS

mistontli


	13. DEJA VU

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA AND CO. NO SON MIOS(TRISTEMENTE) SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T.

DEJA VU

Kagome andaba en silencio observando la curiosa compañía que la rodeaba. Frente a ella la cabellera plata de Sesshomaru se balanceaba suavemente, a su lado Kai intentaba una conversación unidireccional. A la vanguardia los mejores soldados del Este; Aarushi, Kento y ella cerraban la marcha. Tres días habían transcurrido desde que el señor pantera se presentó en medio de la noche, con noticias sobre la trampa que se estaba preparando para ellos.

Tres días en los que le había dado la oportunidad al youkai de acercarse a ella. Si bien le dejó claro desde el inicio, que no estaba interesada en un emparejamiento, debía aceptar que Kento, era agradable. Una vez que te acostumbrabas a los impresionantes ojos esmeralda, y a la presencia abrumadora. Su charla se volvía amena, era un estudioso de la historia y leyendas youkai; cautivó incluso a Aarushi, al principio la hanyou guardaba silencio durante sus pláticas, la curiosidad pudo más y en algún punto entre el almuerzo y la cena del primer día de marcha, ella participaba en las conversaciones tanto como la propia Kagome.

- …Y esa es la razón por la que los youkai pantera solo tienen una cría cuando se emparejan.

- Es curioso, siempre pensé que serían incluso más prolíficos que los Inu youkai – Kagome sonreía traviesa, en especial cuando vio un leve movimiento de la cabeza plateada del Señor del oeste.

- No…no hay raza que tenga más de uno o dos cachorros…excepto los lobos…ellos tienen camadas de cuatro o cinco cachorros, y una youkai lobo puede tener hasta doce camadas en su vida.

- Oh…eso…eso son muchísimos cachorros! - Kagome esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse a su amigo Kouga y su esposa Ayame rodeados de un sinfín de niños.

- ¿Y usted tiene cachorros señor Kento? - Aarushi preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No…por desgracia murió junto con mi hembra…fue un parto muy difícil…- El youkai pantera no dijo más,.. Un instante de silencio se extendió sobre ellos, el tipo de silencio que Kagome conocía a la perfección.

- Pero me gustaría ser padre algún día… - Kento levantaba el rostro con una media sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos – Y usted señora Kagome?

- Yo soy madre…Shippo y Rin son mis hijos, tanto como si yo los hubiera dado a luz…Aunque debo aceptar que siempre soñé con una casa llena de niños.

- Pero mi señora…tus cachorros habrían sido…como yo…- Aarushi inclinó el rostro evitando la mirada de la mujer humana que se detenía poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, pese a ser más alta que ella.

- ¿Y? Mis hijos valdrán independientemente de su aspecto o su ascendencia. Las personas deben ser juzgadas, no por sus cualidades Aarushi, sino por el uso que hacen de ellas. Que vale el poder que hay en un youkai de sangre pura si menosprecia a los demás, y hace abuso de tal poder.

Aarushi miró confundida a la joven que le ofrecía una amable sonrisa, igual que el señor pantera que las miraba a ambas sorprendido.

Sesshomaru se había detenido en cuanto sintió que ella no seguía andando. Trató de mantener la vista al frente, pero al final viró el rostro un poco, los tres reanudaban su marcha en ese instante, Kento se retrasó unos pasos para acercarse a un árbol, tomó un par de frutos, y se los tendió a las hembras. Kagome le sonreía encantada con aquel gesto. Algo frío se extendía por su pecho al verla sonreír. Dio un paso hacia ellos…y en ese instante el rostro sereno de Kai le obstruyó la vista.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente mi amigo…y no voy a dejarlo pasar indefinidamente.

- Hnn…

- ¿No? Entonces porque estas clavándote las garras de nuevo en las palmas… - Kai observó el leve movimiento de la mandíbula del peli plata, antes de que se diera vuelta para seguir andando

- No es el momento Kai…

-¡ Y que es lo que esperas!

- …Hemos llegado

-¿Qué?

Kai observó el horizonte, a lo lejos en el pequeño valle bajo ellos se extendía una aldea de grandes proporciones. Había guardado la ilusión de que sería un villorrio o una aldea pequeña. El número de casas era grande. Al paso que llevaban estarían llegando al anochecer.

- Vamos a acampar aquí. Partiremos al amanecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

La mañana los encontró a las afueras del pueblo, un silencio antinatural los rodeaba.

A ambos lados de la rustica calle, las chozas se elevaban silenciosas, algunos juguetes abandonados sobre el lodo capturaron la imaginación de Kagome, lanzándola en una rápida sucesión de ideas nefastas.

La tensión aumentaba con cada paso que daban al interior del pueblo. Los dos Daiyoukai llevaban las espadas listas, los guardias los rodeaban, conservando a las dos hembras en el centro, donde estarían un poco más resguardadas. El centro del pueblo estaba marcado por una extraña plazoleta circular, un solitario árbol marchito se elevaba en el centro, dando a todo el lugar un aspecto aún más lúgubre.

Un murmullo creciente los hizo buscar con la mirada en todas direcciones, la respuesta llegó como un grito de la voz de Kagome

-¡ Están elevando una barrera!

Sesshomaru se preparó para enviar u pulso de energía, pero una flecha purificadora pasó demasiado cerca de su rostro haciéndolo saltar hacia un costado para evitarla. Kagome observó atenta el origen de la flecha, un monje sostenía aún el arco que había apuntado al cuello del Daiyoukai.

A su lado tres sacerdotisas tensaban el arco, apuntando a sus compañeros, las flechas salieron raudas contra ellos. Surcando el aire con un zumbido bajo, causado por la energía espiritual que las llenaba.

Las sacerdotisas y el monje esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo anticipado, que murió tan rápido como sus flechas eran absorbidas por una barrera invisible.

Las manos de Kagome se mantenían frente a ella, sosteniendo con su reiki el escudo que mantenía a sus aliados protegidos, poco a poco, de las ruinosas construcciones comenzaron a surgir sombras, sacerdotisas, youkai, monjes y guerreros humanos; comenzaron a rodearlos.

Los superaban por mucho. Un gruñido bajo le distrajo un poco…

- Baja la barrera mujer…

-No

Kagome estaba dispuesta a mantenerlos a salvo el mayor tiempo posible. El grupo de enemigos fue acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

- Te saludamos sacerdotisa. Honramos tu poder y humildemente pedimos que te unas a nosotros. Sabemos que estos demonios te mantienen contra tu voluntad...

-¡Basta! Estas personas son mis aliados….mis amigos…mi familia…no me importa bajo qué idea equivocada están ustedes, no dejaré que los lastimen.

Como si esperaran esta respuesta el círculo de sacerdotisas elevó los arcos contra ellos, más de una decena de flechas cargadas con diversos grados de potencia espiritual, apuntaban a la barrera. Kagome bajó lentamente las manos, al mismo tiempo que las flechas partían. Un rugido de energía espiritual, atrapó las flechas reduciéndolas a polvo.

En ese instante los youkai saltaron hacia el frente lanzando golpes de espada en contra de sus enemigos. El monje que le había hablado, esquivaba los golpes que ella le lanzaba con la pequeña espada que Kai le obsequiara unos meses atrás.

No tenía mucho control con el arma, pero era mejor que nada.

El estruendo de la batalla la ensordecía un poco, las chozas comenzaron a derrumbarse, a veces por un contrincante que era estampado con demasiada fuerza, o por un estallido de energía.

Una nube de polvo cubría el lugar dificultando la visión, Kagome lanzó a su contrincante a tierra pero se encontró que era muy difícil hundir la espada en un hombre desarmado. Mirándolo profundamente, se dio media vuelta internándose en el fragor de la lucha…un youkai lagarto se lanzó sobre ella tratando de devorarla; elevó su espada cargándola de energía y la hundió hasta el tope en las fauces abiertas.

Un grito de dolor restallo en su garganta al sentir el bore afilado de los dientes desgarrar su carne, mientras el youkai caía desintegrándose lentamente.

Kento se las arreglaba bien contra un par de sacerdotes, ya había abatido a uno de ellos, a lo lejos tres soldados, sometían a un oso gigantesco, que había matado a cuatro de sus compañeros antes de caer.

Kagome comenzó a andar, hacia donde sentía la energía suave de Aarushi, aunque había estado a un lado suyo en todo momento, de alguna forma se había separado durante la refriega. La encontró en el suelo, los ojos cerrados, un jadeo suave escapaba de su boca entreabierta. Una fea herida corría por su vientre. Se apresuró a ayudarla, tan distraída que no observó la espada que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, la hanyou en el suelo, abrió los ojos tratando de advertirle.

El grito la asustó, aunque no tanto como el chorro de sangre tibia que le cayó sobre el cuerpo. Un enorme soldado era lanzado a un lado, Bakusaiga refulgía evaporando la sangre que la había manchado, hasta quedar brillante de nuevo.

Durante un instante, los ojos dorados se fijaron en la mujer que permanecía en el suelo, podía sentir el dolor en ella, aunque no el miedo. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso. Con un leve asentimiento Sesshomaru se perdió en medio de la batalla.

Kai se acercó a ella, tomando a Aarushi hasta un rincón oscuro cerca de una casucha derruida. Kagome comenzó a aplicar energía sobre la herida, purificando el veneno, y disminuyendo el sangrado. Aarushi abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Estaré bien mi señora… debemos regresar…

- No tú te quedaras aquí.

- Señora.

- Por favor…no podré ayudar a los demás si estoy preocupada por ti.

-Bien…

Kagome, extendió una barrera, esta era de color terroso, ocultándola a la vista. Nunca había tratado de pelear y mantener una barrera invisible.

Los valientes youkai que los acompañaban, habían sido purificados o asesinados, dos de ellos se mantenían en pie a duras penas, Kagome los llevó hasta el lugar donde Aarushi se mantenía a salvo. Luego de eso, buscó a sus compañeros

Anduvo entre ruinas y restos calcinados, o demasiado mutilados para distinguirlos bien. Sus ropas pesaban, húmedas por la sangre derramada por ella y en ella. Sabía que tenían un buen tiempo peleando, pero para ella parecían minutos.

… Kai se enfrentaba a un monje anciano, pero muy poderoso, ambos estaban heridos, pero era obvio para ella que el youkai saldría vencedor…el aire era espeso con el aroma de la sangre y el humo le escocía los ojos…¿Humo?...

Con un extraño sentido de Deja Vu, Kagome miró con cuidado a su alrededor. Pequeñas llamas lamían los restos de la aldea, algunas incluso consumían los restos ensangrentados. La visibilidad era cada vez menor.

Tras ella un arco silencioso, cargó dos flechas especiales. Hechas con la finalidad de frenar monstruos poderosos y sacerdotisas oscuras. Las flechas se hundieron en la herida abierta de su brazo, provocándole un grito de dolor.

¡Trataban de sellarla! Con una claridad producto de la ira, Kagome focalizó su energía en el camino trazado por las flechas, el humo no la dejaba ver, pero el ojo de su mente se aclaraba cada vez que se poder se elevaba. Se arrancó las flechas de la carne, ni un gesto traiciono su rostro; colocó ambas en el arco y cargándolas de energía las liberó.

Un grito agudo, le advirtió que había dado en el blanco. Se sentía mal, por cegar tantas vidas. Independientemente de la raza, matar era lo opuesto a su misión…pero en este momento, matar era la única opción para mantener la paz.

El pulso de una energía oscura, inmensa y antigua, le hizo jadear. Ella recordaba esto…el portador de esta energía había tomado la vida de Inuyasha. Buscó afanosa los registros de yuki de sus amigos. Aarushi y los soldados seguían a salvo bajo la barrera, Kento y Kai se acercaban rápidamente a ella….Sesshomaru…Ahí.

Frente a ella…su firma energética apagándose poco a poco frente a la llamarada de energía salvaje que se manifestaba frente a él.

Kagome, corría con una fuerza que no entendía. El pasado golpeándola cruelmente, frente a ella a unos pasos. Una figura de largo cabello plata, se derrumbaba sobre una rodilla, jadeando en busca de aire.

El poderoso Señor del Oeste estaba siendo vencido por primera vez.

Frente al Daiyoukai una criatura colosal abría las fauces, mostrando el interior de una boca oscura, negros los dientes y la lengua, negra la saliva que goteaba burbujeando al suelo; las llamas del infierno brillaban en sus ojos y boca. Los ojos eran solo cuencas ardientes sin parpados y en lugar de cabellos, se alzaban sobre su cráneo rojas llamas. La mujer humana, jamás había escuchado siquiera de una cosa así.

Kagome sabía que aunque aquel ser era poderoso, no justificaba el estado del youkai. Corrió hacía él, Kento y Kai a la saga tratando de alejarla del peligro, Kento fue más rápido, sujetándola del brazo sano y jalándola contra su cuerpo. Kagome se revolvía furiosa entre el agarre del youkai pantera.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que llegar!

- Señora Kagome es muy peligroso….

-¡Kento libérame! El youkai pantera sintió de repente un cosquilleo molesto en las manos, y poco a poco aflojó el agarre, Kai intervino antes de que la joven se escapara

- ¡Si te acercas morirás Kagome!

La mirada que había estado oculta tras el flequillo se elevó revelando perturbadores ojos purpura. La voz, aunque similar a la de la joven, tenía una nota de autoridad incontestable.

-No voy a perder a Sesshomaru… - Kento aflojó el agarre de inmediato, Kai no sabía si por las palabras o el poder que emanaba de la joven mujer.

En cuanto tocó la tierra, Kagome salió disparada hacía el Daiyoukai que se había puesto en pie de nuevo para enfrentarse a la criatura de pesadilla que parecía disfrutar al herir al youkai.

El ser levantó una de sus masivas garras y la lanzó contra el peli plata, Sesshomaru trató de esquivar el golpe; aunque no lo logró completamente. Cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, la criatura elevó sus dos puños y los descargó con furia sobre el cuerpo maltrecho que yacía frente a él.

Chispas de poder saltaron, cuando el yuki impactó contra la barrera de Kagome. La pequeña mujer brillaba, rodeada de una luz rosada que mostraba jirones de purpura y negro en los bordes, el cabello ondeaba tras ella libre y un viento extraño azotaba la aldea, llevándose el humo, limpiando el ambiente.

La criatura trato de golpear a la mujer diminuta, con cada golpe, la barrera se iba tornando más y más brillante. El ser sacó una pieza de metal oscuro, las llamas lo rodeaban dándole el aspecto de una espada llameante. Kagome había perdido su espada, sin pensar bien lo que hacía, la joven se inclinó para tomar a la temible Bakusaiga.

Un breve chisporroteo de luz oro y verde surgió del arma. Kagome mantenía la mirada fija en la criatura que se lanzaba sobre ella, en el momento indicado saldría de la barrera y cobraría su venganza. La espada chisporroteo nuevamente cuando ella afianzo el agarre en el mango.

- Necesito tu ayuda Bakusaiga…al menos por esta vez…permíteme empuñarte. Kagome había aprendido hacía años, que podía comunicarse con algunas espadas…La primera vez fue con Tessaiga; cuando la sacó para Inuyasha. Ella le prometió protegerla. Y siempre cumplió. Cada arma tenía una "personalidad" distinta. Bakusaiga nunca fue del tipo amable. Pero la vida de su portador estaba en juego. La espada ceso en su rechazo.

Kagome Observó a la criatura elevando su contundente espada con ambas manos, en ese momento cargó con energía la espada de Sesshomaru, bajó la barrera y se lanzó a fondo.

Kento y Kai corrían tratando de acercarse, rescatar a la joven. Al llegar la barrera que protegía a Sesshomaru y Aarushi se evaporó. La energía de Kagome completamente desvanecida. La criatura sostenía en alto la espada, pero no se movía. Congelada en la misma posición, poco a poco transformándose en piedra, hasta que con un suave estallido explotó en diminutos granos de polvo que se esparcieron rápidamente por el aire.

En el lugar, Kagome se mantenía en pie, lentamente se volvió hacia ellos, Kai sostenía a Sesshomaru contra su pecho, el Daiyoukai respiraba trabajosamente y se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Kagome se arrodilló frente a sus aliados, sujetando a Bakusaiga con ambas manos, se la presentó respetuosamente a Sesshomaru, Cuando aquel la tomó, la joven esbozó una sonrisa cansada, antes de caer inconsciente sobre el Daiyoukai del oeste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Su cama era la cosa más agradable del mundo, amaba la sensación de la seda contra su piel desnuda, el aroma de los arboles y las flores que parecía inundar su habitación. Era agradable regresar a su hogar, aunque fuera en semejantes condiciones…Pero incluso su estado, tenía un aspecto positivo.

El sonido del paño al entrar en el agua era agradable, aunque no tanto como sentirlo correr por su espalda. Las manos suaves y cálidas que subían y bajaban por su piel, como en una caricia. Cuando terminaba de limpiar sus heridas. Cepillaban su cabello y corrían durante horas entre las hebras sedosas.

Pero lo más agradable era la sensación de aquellas manos en sus muslos, los recorrían de arriba a bajo…tan cerca…Una presión firme y cálida. Y su aroma…el sabía que ella disfrutaba esos momentos tanto como él mismo…podía olerlo…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No importaba, ella lo acariciaba, charlaba con el creyendo que no podía escucharla. Y él, él podía darse este pequeño gusto…nunca lo sabría…jamás se lo diría.

El agradable movimiento en su espalda se detuvo un instante, la presencia de Kai en la habitación, no le agradaba. Aunque ahora que la amenaza había terminado, su buen amigo seguramente seguiría su marcha a las tierras más allá del mar.

- Kagome…he querido preguntarte algo.

- Adelante Kai. – La joven continúo limpiando las heridas de la espalda, las flechas de sello, habían sido cargadas con veneno, que retrasaba la cicatrización de la piel, y que al parecer causaba un estado de inconciencia por sobredosis.

- ¿Cómo manejaste a Bakusaiga?

-El me dejó hacerlo…

-¿El?

-Bakusaiga…bueno la espada tiene…una escencia…es parte de Sesshomaru así que tiene algo de su personalidad,ya sabes. Demasiado orgulloso para permitir otra mano sobre él que no sea su dueño.

- Impresionante…y extraño –Kai le dirigió una sonrisa, se permitío observar el cuidado con que atendía a su amigo. Sesshomaru estaba conciente, el lo sabía. Y dada la atención que recibía dudaba mucho que se fuera a esforzar por salir del estado en que se encontraba. Algo, estaba cambiando en Kagome, la forma en que se había lanzado a proteger al Daiyoukai era…propia de un amante. – Kagome…¿Qué es Sesshomaru para ti? Pusiste tu vida en riesgo sin dudarlo para salvarlo.

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente, el lienzo húmedo olvidado sobre la blanca espalda de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué era Sesshomaru? En un principio, ella había tenido una respuesta segura y rápida…pero ahora…ahora sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez que lo tocaba, no importaba que él estuviese inconsciente. Se sentía… bien tocándolo…no…ella ansiaba tocarlo…escucharlo…

Kai observó todas las reacciones corriendo por el rostro de la joven, podía escuchar el corazón latiendo como pajarillo contra las costillas de la joven, prácticamente buscando la manera de escaparse de su pecho. Las manos temblorosas, retiraron el lienzo húmedo de la espalda, y secaron rápidamente la piel, cubriéndola luego con la suave sabana de seda.

Kagome se incorporó silenciosa, dando unos pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación, se detuvo bruscamente cuando escucho a Kai llamándola

-¿Kagome?

- Necesito…necesito más paños…volveré en un momento…

-Hnn

-Kai…

-…

- Sesshomaru es… mi amigo…y lo único que me queda de Inuyasha…

Kai observó con tristeza la hoja de madera cerrandose, giró el rostro solo para ver dos orbes dorados fijos en su rostro, con algo terriblemente parecido a la tristeza en ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LO HE INTENTADO, Y NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO COMO QUISIERA, LES AVISO QUE SALDRÉ DE VACACIONES, Y TENGO PROHIBIDO ACERCARME A UNA COMPUTADORA POR QUINCE DÍAS ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA!

EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, EL ROMANCE Y SITUACIONES SUBIDITAS DE TONO A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI MAYOR FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN.

¡ALIMENTA A LA NEURONA JOROBADA!

BESOS

mistontli


End file.
